Reversión
by Rally
Summary: Pensó que aquel día todo había terminado, pero en realidad no había hecho más que empezar. Ocho años después del incidente en Tropical Land... [RanxConan shôta, ConanxAi onesided y más. Posibles spoilers. Rated T por diversas guarradas.] EPÍLOGO
1. Prólogo: Lluvia

- - -

**PRÓLOGO:**

**Lluvia**

- - -

El reloj del colegio acababa de sonar por última vez en el día. Las clases se fueron vaciando rápidamente, resonando con la alegría de las vacaciones, y el grupo de jóvenes detectives se unió al reguero de estudiantes que se dirigían al patio. Ya a través de las puertas de cristal se veía el cielo, oscurecido a pesar de ser aún temprano, y hasta se presentía el frío que iba a hacer. Efectivamente: al salir de la escuela, el aire gélido de diciembre se coló por debajo del jersey de Conan, obligándole a estornudar. ¡Achís, achís, achís¡Tres veces! Haibara se rió en voz baja, bien calentita dentro de su abrigo de paño granate. Él simplemente la miró de reojo mientras se subía la cremallera del nórdico, que si no fuera por Ran se habría dejado en casa; con lo bien que le estaba viniendo ahora...

El grupo se puso en marcha, con Genta y Mitsuhiko a la cabeza y Ayumi entre ellos, riéndose de algún chiste; y detrás Conan y Ai, como siempre. De la escuela Teitan a sus casas quedaba un trecho, y mientras los demás parloteaban sobre videojuegos, Yaiba y más Yaiba, las orejas de Conan se iban poniendo más y más rojas, y más y más frías. Ah, pero qué pereza sacar las manos de los bolsillos para frotarlas...

- Se te van a congelar las orejas como sigas sin traer gorro a clase.

El detective dio un respingo al oír la voz seca y susurrante de Haibara. "Ya me acordaré un día de estos..." dijo, y por fin se decidió a darles un poco de calor a sus pobres orejas, que ya estaban como témpanos...

- ¡Eh, Conan...! - Ayumi retrocedió unos pasos hasta ponerse a su altura. Tenía las mejillas coloradas como manzanas: - ¿Ya sabes qué vas a hacer en Nochebuena?

Él se echó el aliento en sus manos frías, viéndolas venir: - Uhm... Bueno... Quedarme en casa viendo la tele, supongo. Es lo que hacen los niños de nuestra edad¿verdad? - preguntó, afinando la voz, con claras intenciones. Ayumi asintió a regañadientes, desencantada.

- Bueno, sí, pero...

En ese momento el móvil del chico empezó a sonar. Haibara reconoció la melodía y se llevó a la niña más adelante pese a sus protestas, adonde no pudiera escuchar. Conan rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó su pajarita antes de descolgar.

- Hola... ¿Ran?

- Hola, Shinichi - llegó su voz, algo tomada, por el auricular. El joven se extrañó un poco.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó - ¿Estás enferma?

Hubo una pequeña pausa, apenas unos segundos, y entonces la voz regresó apenas audible desde el otro lado de la señal telefónica. Conan se detuvo en el preciso instante en el que empezaba a lloviznar.

- - -

Shinichi miró al cielo azul plomizo; aún no se creía lo que había escuchado. Al otro lado de la línea, Ran murmuraba algo. Empezó a chispear sobre las gafas del joven, que no se apartó. Tampoco cuando el líquido chorreó por su mano y por su móvil, le empapó el pelo y los hombros de la chaqueta; no parecía reaccionar.

Los niños seguían caminando sin notar que se había detenido.

- Oh, vaya... - Ayumi alzó la cabeza al notar los indicios de lo que se les venía encima; de unas simples gotitas al aguacero en un segundo. De pronto ahí estaba el paraguas de Mitsuhiko, siempre servicial, y los cuatro se metieron debajo. La niña se giró de pronto, preocupada: - ¿Dónde está Conan?

Todos se giraron a buscar; ah, ahí estaba, varios metros por detrás y aún pegado al teléfono. Cuando el agua comenzó a arreciar, Haibara lo vio meterse debajo de un alerón. Pero... había algo extraño. La joven se puso la capucha del abrigo y se encaminó hacia él.

- ¡Oye, Ai...!

- ¡Haibara!

Sin girarse, les hizo señas para que no la siguiesen. Sólo eran unos pocos metros, ya estaba allí... El alero del edificio era estrecho y no cubría lo suficiente, por lo que al llegar a su altura, Haibara pudo ver que Edogawa tenía todo el pelo mojado. Al chaval le pasaba algo, estaba segura:

- Eh, Kudo... - le susurró. Él colgó el móvil en ese momento y la miró. Haibara se asustó. - ¿Qué pasa?

Él volvió la vista hacia la pantalla del teléfono, sobre la que resbalaban gotitas de lluvia. Las limpió con la palma de la mano y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, y después bajó la cabeza. Ai no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero él tampoco: aquello no se lo esperaba. En casa todo parecía tan normal...

- Haibara... - comenzó, aunque no sabía muy bien si quería contárselo o no. Aunque tampoco hizo falta; intuición femenina, la llaman:

- ¿No fue capaz de esperarte? - murmuró. Él la miró sin fuerzas para sorprenderse.

- ...Tampoco puedo echárselo en cara.

Ella asintió. Fue entonces cuando empezó a granizar.

- - -

- ¿Eh¿Que te quedas en casa del profesor para probar un juego? - Ran estaba sorprendida - Pero...

- No pasa nada, mañana no hay clase - sonó la voz de Conan a través del aparato. Todavía no la había convencido.

- Ya, pero...

- ¡Hasta mañana, Ran!

Haibara colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de la casa del profesor. Allí dejó la pajarita, junto al cabecero de la cama, y echó un vistazo a la misma: el bulto se revolvió y le dio la espalda, y ella suspiró y se fue, captando la directa.

- - -

Ran echó un vistazo a la habitación en penumbra. Acababa de colgar el auricular del teléfono después de recibir la llamada de Conan, y suspirando se sentó en la cama, recogiendo sus piernas bajo su barbilla y apoyando la espalda contra la pared bajo la ventana. De fuera entraba la luz bergamota de las farolas, y ya no llovía.

- - -

**CONTINUARÁ**

- - -

**N. de la A:** He aquí el prólogo de mi primer fanfic de Detective Conan, probablemente el segundo, si no el primero, de mis grandes fandoms. Recuerdo que lo primero que vi de esta serie fue un opening (Truth) y después me compré el tomo 12, que acababa de ser publicado aquí en España por aquel entonces, a raíz de una apuesta sobre dicho opening. (La gané, por cierto. XD) No entendí apenas nada de ese tomo, siendo yo una cría de trece años que no tenía ni idea sobre hiragana o katakana, pero aún así me enamoré perdidamente de este manga... Me compré todos los tomos que encontré, encargué los que me faltaban y lo leí todo salteado, también fue lo primero que busqué en internet. En definitiva, amor a primera vista. Lo que no entiendo es cómo no se me ocurrió escribir un fanfic antes, dado que con Slayers sí lo hice. Han tenido que pasar siete años para que me volviera a dar la vena y me diera por escribir... La de vueltas que da la vida.

En fin, que me podría pasar el gran rato hablando de fangirlismos, pero eso no os interesaría. XD Espero que os haya gustado esta historia y así me lo hagáis saber, y lo mismo digo para los fallos que hayáis encontrado... Como se suele decir, _Read & Review!_

PD: Quería ponerle de título "_Reverse_", pero llegué a la conclusión de que cuantos menos títulos en idioma extranjero ponga, mejor. Además, quiero traducir la historia al inglés en cuanto pueda, y ahí sí que la llamo así. XD De todas formas¿tenéis alguna sugerencia, algún título que os parezca más bonito o apropiado?


	2. Primero: Entrando en el Verano

- - -

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO:**

**Entrando en el Verano**

- - -

La luz de la mañana entraba a raudales por la ventana, algo sucia, de la habitación de Kogoro Mouri. Éste se giró en sueños y no le prestó la mayor atención, pero abajo, en el suelo, Conan ya estaba desvelado. Malditas persianas, con el sueño tan ligero que tenía ya podían arreglarlas... Se desperezó con mucha calma, estirando los brazos primero hacia arriba y después hacia adelante (no tenía ganas de levantarse); apartó las sábanas del futón y buscó, sin éxito, sus zapatillas. Oh¿por qué estaba tan lejos el baño? (Apenas unos metros.) Salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies y rascándose el cogote, demostrando que realmente no era un animal diurno.

La voz de Ran llegó desde la cocina justo en el preciso instante en el que se echaba a la cara el primer chorro de agua fría de la mañana: Que se diera prisa, que no llegaba... Ya, ya lo sabía, pero desde hacía un tiempo le era cada vez más difícil ponerse en pie cada día. Suspirando, cerró el grifo y alzó la vista hacia el espejo, desde donde un chaval de unos catorce años, no muy alto ni muy guapo, con grandes gafas pasadas de moda y pelo revuelto, le devolvió la mirada.

Era como estar viviendo una pesadilla...

- ¡Buenos días, Conan! - le saludó la joven efusivamente. Ella era más madrugadora que él y estaba, además de más espabilada, vestida ya para ir a la universidad. El chaval se sentó a la mesa sin un ápice de ganas y ante todo, evitando el contacto visual. Ran suponía que era cosa de la edad que se hubiera vuelto tan distante, pero... ¿quién podría vivir bajo el mismo techo que su ex-novia durante tres larguísimos años? Claro, eso él no podía decírselo: había dejado a Shinichi, no a Conan.

Mientras buscaba sin ganas, abrió la boca para hablar por primera vez en el día:

- ¿Hay café...? - murmuró desafinadamente, para acto seguido llevarse la mano a la boca, espantado. ¿Qué era aquello? Oh, no, no podía ser... Ran también lo había notado y se dio la vuelta, cafetera en mano, visiblemente divertida.

- Conan¿qué fue eso? - preguntó, muy entretenida. Él se tapó la cara con ambas manos, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, abochornado.

- ¡Anda, repítelo! - pidió, y ante la negativa, se rió - No me lo puedo creer... ¿Ya te está cambiando la voz¡Eres todo un hombrecito!

Shinichi tampoco podía - ni quería - creerlo: después de haber tenido que repetir la escuela primaria, jugado con niños diez años menores que él y fingido ser otra persona... ¡ahora estaba pasando la pubertad por segunda vez!

- - -

¡Al fin la hora de salir de la escuela! Era increíble, no habían dado ni las tres de la tarde, y Conan estaba ya un poquito... no, _bastante_ nervioso, y no era para menos: por un lado estaba Ayumi, que no había parado de reírse por lo bajo mientras le tocaba recitar la lección, y como la tenía sentada detrás en clase había estado escuchándola toda la mañana; por otro lado estaba Ai, a la que no le dirigía la palabra porque cada vez que lo hacía ponía caras raras y le apartaba la mirada - Conan sospechaba que se estaba partiendo de risa ella también -; y por otro, Genta y Mitsuhiko, que se debatían entre carcajearse sonoramente cada vez que a éste le salía un gallo o mostrarse ofendidísimos porque las chicas le estaban prestando más atención de lo habitual... En definitiva, un día redondo. Conan estaba de un humor de perros.

Aprovechando un momento en el que los chicos estaban distraídos, Haibara hizo un considerable esfuerzo por hablarle con normalidad - aunque se le torcían las comisuras - y se acercó a susurrarle:

- Vamos, Kudo, no puedes estar callado lo que te queda de adolescencia... ¿Piensas seguir así mucho rato?

Conan la miró de reojo, dudando, hasta que al final carraspeó y se atrevió a hablar, esperando que no le saliese la voz rara de nuevo. Pero ahí estaba, y para colmo, Haibara apenas podía contenerse la risa.

- Bueno, ya vale¿no? - resopló un poco molesto, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a los niños, y susurrando le dijo a Haibara: - A vosotros os parece todo muy gracioso, pero me acabo de meter en un buen lío...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Él bufó; - ¿No te lo imaginas? Ran no es tonta, y ya verás cuando esto se estabilice... Además, cada vez me acerco más a mis dieciséis... Aquí se va a armar una gorda.

Haibara enmudeció, sabiendo lo que quería decir: en cuanto Ran escuchase la voz de Shinichi en boca de Conan, la reconocería inmediatamente. Aquella vez no iba a colar lo del parentesco, y tampoco podían esperar que no la recordase, porque al fin y al cabo seguía hablando regularmente con él por teléfono... En otras palabras, que con el chico pareciéndose cada vez más a Shinichi y a punto de recuperar su voz adulta, se había iniciado la contrarreloj hasta el momento en el que su secreto fuera descubierto, y de alguna manera a ambos se les había pasado por alto que aquello podía pasar. ¿En qué estaban pensando? Tendría que ponerse las pilas con lo del antídoto inmediatamente. Tal vez si encontrase alguna manera de impedir la liberación del Citocromo C... O tal vez...

Sin que Haibara se diera cuenta, ensimismada como estaba, llegaron al punto en que normalmente se dividían para ir cada uno a su casa. Sólo reaccionó cuando el chico giró sobre sus talones para meterse por una calle perpendicular.

- Me tengo que ir - dijo Conan mirando su reloj - ¡Chicos, nos vemos! - gritó, desafinando bastante. Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko volvieron a reír y le dijeron adiós, y él se marchó un poco avergonzado. ¡Vaya día! Y lo que le quedaba... Se dirigió a la agencia a paso rápido, pues tenía hambre, y al llegar encontró a Ran esperando al pie de las escaleras.

- Hola - carraspeó - ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?

- ¡Esperar por ti! - respondió la joven, tomándole de la mano y tirando de él; - Vamos, papá estará harto. ¿No te acordabas de que hoy comíamos fuera? - comenzó a andar con su mano fuertemente apretada en la suya. El primer impulso que tuvo Conan fue soltarse, avergonzado, pero lo reprimió a tiempo. Ran no se daba cuenta de que a esas edades ya no se podían hacer esas cosas... Entonces notó que la estaba mirando fijamente y se sonrojó. La chica se dio cuenta y le devolvió la mirada, sonriente, dándole un apretoncito en la mano y guiándole hacia el restaurante. No preguntó el porqué del rubor; como bien decía él, no era tonta. Sabía más de lo que él podía suponer y, por supuesto, no se lo iba a contar. Un secreto hace que una mujer sea mujer¿verdad?

**- - -**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**- - -**

N. de la A: Este capítulo es muy cortito porque en principio iba pegado al prólogo... También es bastante sinsustancia, pero bueno. Tengo que aclarar que en el capítulo anterior Conan y cía. tienen unos once años y en este ya catorce, así que Ran tendrá... veinticuatro. ¡Y no sé a qué Universidad va, pero las carreras pueden durar todo eso perfectamente! (Ah, muérdanme, ya me volví bastante loca buscando sobre pubertad masculina, escolarización en Japón y proteínas que activen la apoptosis sólo para escribir tres páginas, así que no me vengan con sermones.)

Perdón por el continuo OOCness de los personajes y por el argumento totalmente anodino. P ¡Nos vemos! _R&R_

PD: El título tan idiota es porque en un capítulo del manga Shinichi se queja de que debería estar en el verano de la vida y en cambio vuelve a la primavera. No se me ocurrió nada mejor.


	3. Segundo: Cascabeles

- - -

**CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO:**

**Cascabeles**

- - -

Mouri dejó, o más bien tiró su abrigo sobre uno de los sofás y acercándose a su escritorio se dejó caer sobre la silla, desganado. Ran se encargó de doblar la chaqueta que su padre había lanzado de cualquier manera y de colocarla cuidadosamente en el armario.

- Menudo día - refunfuñó el viejo detective - Parece que soy un imán para los siniestros... ¡Todos caen muertos a mi alrededor!

El sonido de la tele que Kogoro había encendido casi mecánicamente llenó el saloncito con el cacareo de algún presentador. Mientras tanto, su hija se estaba poniendo el delantal que usaba para cocinar, aparentemente pensativa.

- Pero es curioso - dijo de pronto - Hoy has tardado muchísimo en resolver el caso, papá. Y además Conan ha estado muy callado - añadió mirándole suspicaz, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del muchacho.

- Sí... Al menos no he tenido que estar al tanto de que este crío no meta las narices por todas partes - sentenció Mouri sin atenderles demasiado, dando por zanjada la conversación y volviendo la cara hacia el televisor. Ran se lo pensó unos instantes para luego dirigir su atención a la cena que estaba preparando.

Conan respiró tranquilo entonces. "Bueno," pensó, "no me extraña que tardase el triple sin mi ayuda, pero..." - miró a la chica por el rabillo del ojo - "...no quiero que se dé cuenta de que mi voz es la de Shinichi Kudo, claro..."

Se rascó el cogote, soñoliento. Tanta tensión a lo largo de la mañana y tanto intentar resolver un caso sin dormir a Mouri dejaba molido a cualquiera...

- No tengo hambre¡me voy a la cama! - exclamó. Kogoro gruñó al oírle desafinar de esa manera, pero Conan no le hizo mucho caso y se encaminó despreocupadamente hacia el cuarto que todavía compartía con él.

No vio que Ran se había girado de forma brusca, atraída quizás por algún timbre de su voz, y ahora le observaba fijamente, ceño fruncido y rostro casi lívido, con expresión no de sospecha, sino ya de seguridad...

- - -

Shinichi se despertó bruscamente; sus ojos oscuros escrutaron la habitación, levemente iluminada por la luz de una farola que se colaba por entre las persianas. Kogoro roncaba en la cama contigua y el tic-tac del despertador latía trémulo en la mesilla de noche. Nada se salía de lo habitual.

Se tumbó de nuevo en su futón, suspirando. Luego, de pronto, otra vez. Se incorporó y salió de la habitación de puntillas, sigiloso como un gato: decididamente había escuchado algo...

El resto de la casa estaba tan silencioso como su dormitorio: no había golpes, no había pisadas, no había... nada. Conan gruñó con voz queda; ya sabía qué era lo que había oído.

Minutos más tarde, con el estómago ya saciado, el joven se encaminó nuevamente hacia su cuarto. La puerta contigua, la de Ran, estaba cerrada como siempre, y como siempre los cascabeles que colgaban de la manija - un simple adorno - tentaban al pequeño detective. Con sumo cuidado los envolvió con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha giraba el pomo y empujaba suavemente. La puerta cedió sin un sonido, dejándole entrever la oscura habitación. Ran dormía plácidamente como solía, y Conan se quedó quieto en el vano, como petrificado, igual que en las noches como aquella, en las que se imaginaba que los cascabeles tintineaban tan fuerte que no podía evitar abrir la puerta y mirar...

La manta se agitó. Ran estaba casi despierta, en ese estado de duermevela en el que notas todo cuanto sucede pero no puedes recobrar la consciencia, y en ese momento ella sentía que la observaban. Abrió los ojos al fin y se incorporó; su mirada se encontró con la de él, aún inmóvil en la arcada de la puerta.

- ¿Conan? - suspiró.

El muchacho salió de su ensoñación bruscamente y tragó saliva, sabiéndose descubierto. Ran se sentó en la cama y le sonrió.

- Ven - dijo.

Conan dudó. La puerta seguía abierta de par en par a sus espaldas, pero esos ojos que brillaban en la penumbra eran más tentadores que los cascabeles. Se acercó a ella tembloroso, siempre en silencio. La joven le miraba, risueña y adormilada, entre las sábanas.

- ¿No puedes dormir? - le preguntó, restregándose los párpados con el puño - Bueno, ahora yo tampoco - añadió, riendo y tendiéndose de nuevo sobre la almohada, soñolienta. Conan sentía que, a pesar de estar entrecerrados por el sueño, sus ojos estaban clavados en los de él.

Pestañeó, inmensamente turbado. No supo qué hacer, inmóvil a los pies de la cama, presintiendo que si daba un paso sus rodillas no le sujetarían. ¿Cómo podía Ran estar tan tranquila ahí tumbada¿Acaso no respiraba el mismo aire que él, ese aire enrarecido y almizclado¿No era consciente de lo terriblemente sexy que estaba con su pelo revuelto y su pijama demasiado grande? (Tal vez sí...) La adolescencia causaba ya estragos en su cuerpo infantil, acumulando sangre en lugares que no eran las mejillas. Se vio obligado a ocultarse - todo lo disimuladamente que pudo - detrás de los pies de la misma cama. Recordaba bien esa etapa en la que su organismo hacía lo que le daba la gana (y más cuando su compañera estaba cerca)... Lanzó una mirada furtiva y desesperada a la puerta abierta, a través de la cual podía ver el salón vacío y escuchar los ronquidos de la habitación contigua. ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Ya sé- susurró ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -, voy a calentarnos un poco de leche.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, la muchacha ya estaba en pie y la luz, encendida. Ran se volvió hacia él y le vio sofocado y rojo, y también vio otras cosas. Sus mejillas cobraron un tono rosado y un "¡oh!" escapó de su garganta. Conan quiso que se le tragara la tierra, salir corriendo, lo que fuera, pero desaparecer de allí. La puerta parecía tan lejos... Ella le miró con ojos desorbitados:

- Pero... ¡Shinichi!

- - -

El joven se detuvo en seco y volvió la cabeza, lentamente, hacia ella. Sus pupilas no eran ahora más que dos motas cerúleas temblorosas. Ran se llevó las manos a la boca; ¿qué había dicho¡A eso se le llamaba un buen desliz freudiano!

- ¿Shinichi? - reaccionó, por fin, Conan - ¿De qué hablas, Ran? Yo me llamo...

El intento del chico por excusarse apenó un poco a Ran, aunque a fin de cuentas ya estaba acostumbrada. ¿Pero no veía que ya no colaba? Llevaba tantísimos años haciendo lo mismo... La joven se cruzó de brazos, esperando la famosa cantinela: "No, Ran¿qué estás diciendo? Yo me llamo Conan..."

Pero en cambio el chico calló de golpe. Era inútil seguir con la farsa; ni él tenía fuerzas ni ella se lo iba a creer. ¿Para qué mentir? Ran lo sabía, le había descubierto y a saber desde cuando. ¿Días¿Meses¿Cuánto tiempo haría ya que estaba segura? Había tantas preguntas, tantos pensamientos contradictorios agolpándose en su cabeza, que ya no sabía qué hacer.

¡Miéntele¡Dile que no eres Shinichi Kudo¡Sálvala!

¿Salvarla de quién? No de la Organización, estaba claro. De él mismo. Del dolor. Lo había llevado todo demasiado lejos y decirle ahora la verdad era casi más cruel que seguir adelante.

¡No te servirá de nada¿Te crees que es imbécil? Te ve dudar, no se lo tragará esta vez. ¡Díselo!

El _quería_ hacerlo. Quería, pero no sabía si _debía_. Cada segundo que pasaba desde aquella noche hacía ocho años - ¡ocho ya! - había querido contarle la verdad. Ahora Ran tenía delante esa verdad y estaba esperando a que él se la mostrase.

¿Eres idiota¿Quieres que sufra lo que tú has padecido todo este tiempo¿Qué crees que arreglas ahora diciéndoselo¡Nada¡Lo estropearás aún más!

¡Ella se merece la _verdad_!

¡No merece esa tortura¡Miente!

Pero Shinichi levantó la vista y supo que ya no sería capaz de seguir adelante. Estaba cansado, muy cansado; llevaba demasiados años cargando con ese peso. Era hora de tomar el camino fácil.

- Ran... Perdóname.

- - -

- Ran... Perdóname.

Un crujir de muelles cortó sus palabras. Conan miró inquisitivo a la joven, autora del sonido, que se acababa de sentar de nuevo en el borde de la cama. No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos porque imaginaba lo que encontraría. Como ella no dijo nada, prosiguió:

- Yo... Lo siento. Quise decírtelo antes - continuó entre susurros, pues el reloj de la cocina marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. - Mucho antes - puntualizó -, pero se me escapó de las manos. Ran, yo...

- Así que era cierto - interrumpió la joven. - Y todo este tiempo...

Al fin se atrevió a alzar la vista: no vio sino una cara de póker. La expresión de Ran no mostraba, en efecto, ninguna emoción. O quizás era algo que jamás había visto en su rostro y no era capaz de reconocer.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Bueno, se dijo Conan, no tenía nada que perder; hacía años que ella había pasado página... No como él. Tenía un miedo atroz a... ¿qué? Un detective que teme a la verdad. Qué patético se sentía.

- Es una historia muy larga... - empezó - Yo... Bueno, unos hombres de negro me dieron un veneno que me encogió, y el profesor dijo... Lo hice por protegerte, Ran - la miró fugazmente y supo que no se creía ni una palabra -. Lo siento.

Shinichi agachó la cabeza. Se hizo el silencio, incómodo y agobiante, mientras la joven lo observaba como catatónica. Finalmente le agarró del brazo y lo acercó hacia sí, y estando tan cerca que el chico podía sentir su respiración, le quitó las gafas, fijando su mirada severa y azul en la suya durante largos segundos.

Un suspiro. Conan quiso alzar la vista, pero antes de conseguirlo, recibió una sonora bofetada - bien merecida - con la palma abierta. Se quedó quieto en su sitio sin saber muy bien qué hacer y sin atreverse a decir una palabra.

- Lo sabía - Ran por fin rompió el silencio; él se extrañó de notar alivio en su voz. - Al menos no estoy loca...

- ¿Cómo... lo supiste? - preguntó pasado un rato, pero todavía sin atreverse a tocar su mejilla palpitante.

La joven llevó la vista al techo y sonrió; parecía que ya no había razón para ocultarlo:

- ¿Quién más podría hacer que me enamorase dos veces de él?

- - -

Ran estaba sentada en la cama, reclinada sobre la almohada, viendo al pequeño ponerse más y más rojo. Ella no hizo nada, y él no sabía qué hacer.

Finalmente empezó a reír, y sonó hueca su voz, y Conan la miró. Parecía que esperaba algo, observándole con esa falsa calma que aparentaba. Una contestación...

- Yo... Yo... - empezó el chico. De repente parecía que había perdido la facultad de hablar. - Yo... - se interrumpió al oírse desafinar, soltando una carcajada irónica. - Es curioso. Quería decírtelo con mi verdadera voz, y... a este paso¡lo haré!

El joven se sentó en el borde de la cama, algo más tranquilo. Ya no había por qué temer¿verdad?

- Ran, te... Yo... - se aclaró la voz - No te dije nada de todo esto porque... te... te qui... te...

El reloj de la cocina daba las cinco y cuarto y la luz de la calle se tornaba del naranja de las farolas al rosa pálido del amanecer. Ran se inclinó sobre él y lo atrajo hacía sí misma.

- Y yo te odio - susurró.

Y en ese instante en que el sol entraba por la primera rendija de la persiana, sus labios hambrientos le besaban y acariciaban, le mordían y le decían sin palabras que aquello era mentira.

**- - -**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**- - -**

**N. de la A:** Ya noté que hace lo que le da la gana con las interrogaciones de apertura, que se las come. Qué bien. Esperemos que no haga lo mismo con este capítulo, porque es bastante más largo que el anterior... Y así serán en adelante la mayoría. En fin, ya corregiré si es necesario más adelante.

Bueno, no quedé muy contenta con este capítulo y le estuve dando mil vueltas hasta que quedó algo potable. Aun así, se me nota mucho la diferencia en la forma de escribir "normal" y la "ñoña". Valgo para novelista rosa. XD

Cosas _offtopic_: Igual se os hace raro que diga que tooodo el mundo menos Ai tiene los ojos "oscuros", pero es que se me hace pelín raro que todos los tengan azulísimos cuando son japoneses... Para mí que es la forma que tiene Aoyama de representar el tono ese gris negruzco que tanto abunda. Así que eso, cuando diga que los tienen azules, pensad en azul oscuro casi negro (lol). Además así Ai llama más la atención.

Más cosas _offtopic_... La chorrada inmensa de los cascabeles. Bueno, tomadlo como elemento para hacer avanzar la trama y olvidaos de ellos. XD

Hala, ya. Espero que os haya gustado. De paso, deciros que tenéis un capítulo extra en la sección M, o lo que es lo mismo: lemon. Adelante, sé que lo estáis deseando. XDDD


	4. Tercero: Mentiras

- - -

**CAPÍTULO TERCERO:**

**Mentira(s)**

- - -

Ran fue la primera en despertarse, justo un minuto antes de que sonara el despertador. Estaba muy cansada (le pesaban tanto los brazos y las piernas que no era capaz de moverlas), pero más lo estaba él: abrazado a ella, dormía como un niño pequeño. Se sintió extraña, teniendo entre sus brazos a un crío desnudo y estándolo ella también. Aquella situación desencadenaba toda una serie de cuestiones morales demasiado complicadas para esas horas de la mañana, así que decidió apartarlas de su mente al menos temporalmente. Con cuidado hizo a Conan a un lado y se levantó de la cama. Por el suelo estaba su camiseta, y bajo las sábanas, hechos un gurruño, sus pantalones. Se lo puso todo rápidamente y fue a cerrar la puerta (que seguía abierta, tal y como la había dejado Conan por la noche), no sin antes echar un vistazo a su padre que dormía como un santo sin enterarse de nada.

El ruido de las persianas despertó por fin al chico, quien tuvo que parpadear un par de veces hasta que recordó porqué estaba en el cuarto de Ran, metido en su cama y sin ropa. Naturalmente, su primera reacción fue taparse hasta la nariz con la manta y ruborizarse exageradamente; ¡tampoco recordaba adónde habían ido a parar sus pantalones! Ran se los entregó con una media sonrisa ladeada.

Se los puso en silencio mientras ella adecentaba un poco la habitación, que olía a sudor y feromonas. Luego ella le hizo salir mientras se vestía, lo que a Shinichi le pareció un poco contradictorio, pero como tampoco estaba muy despierto se dejó sacar del dormitorio sin chistar. Mientras esperaba, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, de manera que estuvo unos cinco minutos mirando embobado la cocina hasta que Ran apareció ya del todo vestida y le metió prisa, diciéndole que qué hacía todavía en pijama y que iba a llegar tarde a clase; la misma historia de todas las mañanas. Al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar de lo que había sucedido.

Al entrar en su habitación para vestirse, Kogoro le dio un mamporro que le hizo pensar que se iba a quedar tonto de tantos golpes en la cabeza. "¿A qué viene tanto ruido¿No podéis hablar más bajo?", gritaba. "¡Uno tiene que trabajar!". Claro, como si ir al instituto no fuera trabajo suficiente... Conan le ignoró descaradamente y se dispuso a sacar su uniforme de la cajonera mientras Ran, con la caja de los cereales en la mano, discutía con su padre en el pasillo. Un día como cualquier otro, excepto que no lo era. Shinichi todavía no era consciente de lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! - exclamó tras un rato de discusión la joven, y cogiendo de la mano a Conan, le arrastró fuera de la casa sin dejarle acabar el desayuno, aparentemente ofendidísima. - ¡Nos vamos a clase, y espero que la casa esté decente cuando regresemos¡Y no te vuelvas a meter en la cama, papá!

Mouri rezongó algo que no llegaron a oír, amortiguado por el portazo. Sabían que cuando volvieran a casa la mesa de la cocina seguiría sin recoger, las camas sin hacer y su padre estaría durmiendo como un tronco sin preocuparse por nada. ¡Todos los días igual! Ran ya no podía con todo ella sola, y aunque Conan echase un cable, la universidad no le dejaba tiempo para casi nada. ¡Y Kogoro no hacía nada por ayudar! Bajaron las escaleras agarrados, ella todavía furiosa. Su mano era suave y calentita, pero apretaba con fuerza la de Conan. Él no dijo nada aunque los dedos comenzaran a hormiguearle. De repente Ran se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras y se agachó:

- Cuando volvamos - masculló bajando la voz hasta el punto de tener Conan que pegar la oreja a su boca - me tendrás que explicar muchas cosas. No te creas que te voy a perdonar tan pronto.

Y dicho esto le dio un beso un poco resentido, se incorporó y se despidió de él, tomando el camino contrario al suyo.

Conan miró a su alrededor, nervioso. Se palpó el lugar donde le había besado, peligrosamente cercano a la boca. Realmente esperaba que nadie lo hubiera visto...

- - -

Haibara resopló disgustada¡otra vez se había dormido! A ella le daba igual, pero la profesora andaba muy cerca de su pupitre. Disimuladamente se inclinó a un lado y le pinchó en el vientre con el lápiz, haciendo que se despertase sobresaltado. Conan la miró confuso, ella le señaló con la cabeza a la señorita y él comprendió y empezó a escribir en su libreta, viendo que tenía los ejercicios sin hacer. Ai no pudo evitar reír entre dientes al verle caer rendido de nuevo al cabo de unos instantes. Esta vez usaría la pluma...

- - -

- ¡Eres una bruta! - se quejó Conan de camino a casa, acariciándose el costado. Haibara sonrió en silencio, aparentemente divertida.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué pasa?

Ayumi se unió al grupo luciendo una expresión curiosa en su rostro joven. Con el tiempo se había convertido en una guapa adolescente de las que causaban sensación en la proporción masculina de su clase, pero ella seguía insistiéndole a Conan.

- Haibara, que me clavó la estilográfica en la barriga - gruñó él, enseñándole el moratón.

- Tenía que despertarte de alguna manera¿no? Se estaba durmiendo en clase - le explicó a Ayumi, quien se interesó mucho en el tema:

- ¡Oh, vaya! - exclamó, genuinamente preocupada - ¿No descansaste por la noche?

Conan se ruborizó de forma muy visible y apartó los ojos, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de las dos chicas, que se miraron entre sí. Ayumi se agarró a su brazo, alarmada.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Conan¿No te encuentras bien? Deberías decirle a Ran que te lleve al médico...

El rostro del chaval se puso tan rojo que pasó a ser púrpura. Haibara soltó una risilla:

- Ya lo comprendo... No está enfermo, es sólo que se ha pasado toda la noche en danza - aclaró con sarcasmo. La chiquilla no entendió nada, y menos cuando Conan se soltó de su agarre y corrió a taparle la boca a Haibara. Esos dos siempre hablaban como si tuvieran un código secreto, pero a esas alturas ya sabía que eran cosas que no le iban a contar. Había algo entre ellos, aunque no sabía qué. Un poco ofendida al sentirse desplazada, alzó los hombros y se despidió, dejándoles solos. Iría a buscar a Genta y Mitsuhiko a su instituto y se irían los tres al karaoke, o al centro comercial, o a algún otro sitio. De todas formas Conan y Ai no querrían ir... A veces le parecía que su amistad se estaba diluyendo, y eso hacía que se entristeciera. ¿Cuánto tardarían los otros en abandonarla también?

Cuando se hubo ido, Edogawa y Haibara retomaron la marcha. Ahora ella también estaba triste, pero no lo quiso hacer notar. A pesar de todo, él la leía como un libro abierto:

- Te veo un poco mustia - comentó. Ai no replicó y él prefirió dejarlo como estaba, y sólo disfrutar de su compañía bajo el azul celeste y el olor de las peonías.

- - -

- ¡Ran¡Pssst, Ran!

La llamada consiguió finalmente sacar a la joven de su sopor, quien abrió los ojos y apuntó algo en su cuaderno en el momento en que el profesor pasaba por su lado. Cuando el peligro pasó, dejó caer su bolígrafo y un suspiro, y miró hacia su derecha; Sonoko se encogió de hombros y Ran le agradeció el aviso con una inclinación de su cabeza.

El profesor volvió a pasearse por el lugar y ambas volvieron a sus libretas de inglés sintiendo el peso del aburrimiento mortal sobre sus hombros. De improviso, una pelotilla de papel repicó contra el muelle del cuaderno de Ran, quien la cogió inmediatamente evitando que el maestro se diera cuenta.

"¿Qué te pasa hoy?" eran las únicas palabras escritas. La muchacha estiró el papel en su mesa y con cuidado de no ser descubierta, garabateó: "Nada¿por qué?".

Lanzó la nota de vuelta y ésta no tardó en regresar, esta vez con dos nuevas palabras escritas desordenadamente justo debajo de su respuesta: "Anda ya."

Ran echó un discreto vistazo a su compañera y la encontró sonriendo burlonamente, con la mano en la oreja simulando un teléfono y poniendo caritas al tiempo que en sus labios se leía "Shinichi, oh, Shinichi..."

Sonoko tuvo que protegerse tras su carpeta para esquivar todas las bolitas de papel que su amiga encontró a su alcance.

- - -

Después de acompañar a Ai hasta casa del profesor, Conan tomó el camino que le llevó rápidamente a la agencia de Mouri. A plena luz del día no era capaz de adivinar, mirando a través de las ventanas, si Kogoro estaba dentro o no, así que se detuvo al lado del portal para lo que tenía pensado hacer. Dejó la pesada mochila pegada a un parterre de la cafetería Poirot y, apoyando la espalda contra la pared de ladrillo, sacó su móvil y abrió la agenda: hache, hache, hache... Hattori. Apoyó la tapa del teléfono contra su barbilla y tras dudar unos segundos, apretó el botón de llamada.

Tuuuut, tuuuut, tuuuut, tuuuuut... Comunicando.

"¿A quién estará llamando este imbécil?" pensó contrariado Conan, cerrando el móvil. En ese momento empezó a vibrar en su mano, y la pantalla se iluminó con el número que acababa de marcar.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Hola, Kudo¿Qué es de tu vida, hombre?

La voz de Heiji sonó alegre por el auricular, contagiando un poco a Shinichi. Se acomodó en el bordillo de la acera y sonrió.

- Hola... Justo ahora te estaba llamando - dijo.

- Oh¿por qué¿Algo que contar¿Es que se lo has dicho ya a tu chica? - bromeó el detective del oeste. La sonrisa de Conan se ensanchó.

- Sí, precisamente.

- - -

A las dos y pico de la tarde, Ran terminó las clases y se fue derechita a casa. Ya que iba con algo de retraso, apretó el paso cuando salió de la estación para descubrir, al llegar a la agencia, que Conan se había atrevido con los fogones y estaba preparando algo. Dejó la chaqueta en la percha y la mochila en el suelo y se acercó al cocinero.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - preguntó.

Él no la había oído llegar y, ocupado como estaba en la comida, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de la joven por encima de su hombro y volcó la sartén sobre la cocina, quemándose de paso.

- ¡Ay¡Ran! Vaya susto... - exclamó con voz infantil (y un gallo de por medio). La muchacha se disculpó y cogió una bayeta para limpiar el estropicio.

- ¿Qué intentabas hacer? - le preguntó mientras frotaba con fuerza la vitrocerámica. A sus espaldas Conan se chupaba el dedo lastimado con aire derrotado.

- Nada...Yo... Verduras - admitió. Ran rió para sus adentros.

- Nunca fuiste muy bueno en la cocina... No sé de qué vivías, la verdad.

Silencio. Ran siguió frotando la encimera, a pesar de que ya estaba limpia, sin girarse para mirar al jovencito que continuaba chupeteando su herida sin decir nada. Tras unos segundos de espera se dio la vuelta e invitándole con un gesto, se sentó en el sofá. Conan la acompañó seguidamente, pero sin darse prisa.

- ¿No está papá? - preguntó primero, y obtuvo una silenciosa negativa. - Entonces vamos a hablar.

Shinichi tragó saliva. - ¿Y la comida?

- Encargaremos algo - respondió Ran tajantemente. Estaba claro que no le iba a dejar escaparse como tantas otras veces, ahora que había conseguido una confesión. Así pues, se resignó a someterse al tercer grado:

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

Ran se ofendió ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo¿Te crees que basta con decirme "unos hombres me encogieron" para que me quede tranquila? - le reprochó - ¡Empieza por el principio¿Quiénes lo hicieron y por qué?

- Sé lo mismo que tú - empezó él, poniendo cara de circunstancias -. Fueron dos miembros de una organización secreta ilegal llamados Gin y Vodka. Me pescaron espiándoles la noche del asesinato en Tropical Land, me noquearon y me dieron una pastilla. Cuando desperté tenía este aspecto y tuve que pedirle ayuda al profesor. Él fue quien me dijo que no te contase nada para no poneros en peligro a tu padre y a ti...

Ran asintió, empezando a asustarse. Luego pareció recordar algo:

- Pero... ¡Yo te vi varias veces¿Por qué sigues como Conan si puedes volver a tu estado normal?

- No puedo. - aclaró - Eso fueron soluciones temporales. Descubrimos que el licor Baikal funciona durante un rato y a partir de ahí comenzamos a desarrollar antídotos... Más bien poco efectivos todos ellos. El que más duró se limitaba sólo a veinticuatro horas... - explicó, sonrojándose al recordar lo que había estado a punto de hacer en aquella ocasión. La chica también se acordaba de la obra de teatro, de la "improvisación" de Spade y de la milagrosa aparición de Shinichi...

- Espera - interrumpió de pronto - ¡Aquella vez! Conan estaba entre el público... ¡Y Hattori se disfrazó como tú! - frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo hiciste eso¿Cuánta gente estaba enterada?

Enfadada, Ran parecía mucho más grande y amenazadora de lo normal. Conan contó con los dedos, nervioso:

- Pues... Agasa, Hattori, mis padres...

- ¡¿También ellos!? - parecía totalmente desarmada, y así era. ¿Cómo era posible que se lo hubiera dicho a tanta gente y no a su... _novia_?

- Sí - respondió él, cubriéndose la cabeza instintivamente -, pero... todos lo descubrieron por sí solos, yo no se lo conté a nadie...

- ¡¿Acaso yo no¡¡Has hecho lo imposible por desmentirlo todas las veces...!!

Shinichi parecía una pelotita encogida de miedo en el sofá; la verdad es que cuando se enfadaba, la chica daba auténtico pavor. Ran siguió gritando un buen rato muy enfurecida mientras él intentaba excusarse. Sus níveos nudillos y su cara enrojecida denotaban que estaba realmente enfadada, y Shinichi no pudo menos que reconocer que con toda la razón del mundo.

- Está bien - bufó finalmente ella - Lo hiciste por protegerme y todo eso. ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

La imagen de Ai Haibara apareció instantáneamente en la mente de Conan.

- No - dijo - Nadie más.

**- - -**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**- - -**

**N. de la A:** No sé si en el canon del manga se supone que Kid sabe quién es él... No lo dejan claro tampoco¿no? Bueno, total... Este fic es un remix del canon del manga y de las películas, así que para el caso... UxD Clichés, clichés... _R&R?_


	5. Cuarto: En Abril

- - -

**CAPÍTULO CUARTO: **

**En Abril... **

- - -

Ai estaba de nuevo encerrada en su laboratorio. Bueno, no _su_ laboratorio, sino el del profesor, pero el más que patente toque femenino - no más desorden, todo etiquetado y almacenado en sus estanterías, limpio y aseado - hacía que ya fuera más suyo que de él (excluyendo el hecho de que pasaba más horas allí metida que en cualquier otro sitio). De cualquier manera allí estaba ella inclinada sobre un gran terrario cuando sintió unos toquecitos en la puerta. Ésta se abrió y entró el profesor, seguido por Conan; lo habitual.

Lo primero que hizo el joven fue llegarse hasta donde ella estaba y fisgonear por encima de su hombro, algo que siempre conseguía arrancar un suspiro de desaprobación a la chica, quien se retiró enseguida para ir a sentarse en su escritorio.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó él, sorprendido.

- Ratones - contestó secamente sin girarse, y escuchó a Agasa reír entre dientes.

El orondo profesor se acercó al recipiente que Conan observaba con interés y se agachó para ver mejor a los animalillos que correteaban por su interior. Shinichi le miró a él en busca de una respuesta, ya que Haibara parecía demasiado ocupada garabateando en su cuaderno. Agasa rió una vez más antes de contestarle:

- Son ratones - repitió, y antes de que Conan pudiese protestar, continuó: - de laboratorio. Ai está haciendo un experimento con ellos desde hace meses. ¿No te lo ha contado? Cree que ya está muy cerca de...

Haibara separó bruscamente la silla del escritorio causando un ruido muy molesto. Ambos se volvieron para mirarla.

- No le digas eso - dictaminó, sombría - porque no es cierto. No estamos cerca de nada. Son sólo una prueba, nada más. Ensayo y error.

Dicho esto, determinó que el trabajo se había acabado por el día y se fue de la sala, dejando a un apenado profesor y un muy confuso Conan al lado de ocho o diez ratoncillos que luchaban frenéticamente por escapar de su encierro. Sus largas colas se agitaban desesperadamente y sus patitas se alzaban hacia el cielo abierto que era el techo del laboratorio. El detective golpeó suavemente el cristal con un dedo.

- Tantos adultos... ¿y sólo una cría?

- - -

Ayumi respiró profundamente. El aire estaba cargado de dulce olor a miel, risas y pétalos blancos arremolinándose entre el cabello de la gente. Habían conseguido un buen sitio bajo un enorme cerezo cargado de flores en el parque Ueno y estaban sentados los cinco - Agasa, Ai, Genta, Mitsuhiko y ella - sobre el típico mantel de cuadros de vichy. El tiempo no podía ser mejor para el festival y además enseguida vería a Conan, así que estaba de un humor inmejorable. ¡Y estrenaba vestido! Se había pasado un buen rato ante el espejo mirando y remirándose, indecisa sobre si debería ponerse o no la rebequita blanca a juego con el sombrero, si los zapatos eran los adecuados o si el pelo le quedaba mejor suelto o recogido. El resultado se había dejado ver en Genta y Mitsuhiko, que nada más verla se habían puesto como tomates... Miró de reojo a Ai, algo preocupada porque ella también estaba muy bonita - y a Mitsuhiko también se lo parecía - y algo celosa porque sabía que era su belleza natural. Pero bueno¡ya veríamos quién atraía antes la atención de Conan!, pensaba mientras se alisaba una arruguita del vestido. De pronto Genta se puso en pie bruscamente - tirándole el sombrero de paso - y señaló hacia un grupo de gente que se acercaba mirando a todos lados.

- ¡Eh¿No son esos? - gritó.

Ayumi alzó la vista ilusionada y vio a Conan, Ran y su padre junto a otros dos jóvenes que no reconoció. Les saludó con la mano y entonces se acercaron sonrientes a donde ellos estaban. Nerviosa, se colocó otra vez el sombrero y se sonrojó; hoy Conan estaba muy guapo. No notó que Genta le echaba una mirada celosa.

- ¡Hola, chicos! - saludó Ran, efusiva, y entonces Ayumi se sintió todavía peor¡ella sí que estaba guapa¡Incluso más que Ai! Y Conan opinaba lo mismo, porque parecía que sólo tenía ojos para ella... El grupo llegó a su altura y Ran empezó las presentaciones:

- ¿Os acordáis de ellos? Son Heiji Hattori y Kazuha Toyama - la joven señaló a sus dos acompañantes. Para ser sincera, Ayumi no los recordaba muy bien; sabía que alguna vez los había visto, pero hacía mucho tiempo... Aunque el joven de piel morena era bastante atractivo, pensó. Todos saludaron alegremente y ella hizo lo mismo, si bien no pudo evitar pensar que se había arreglado para nada: Conan se había sentado al lado de Ran y no paraba de mirarla...

- Hola, guapa¿me dejas sitio? - escuchó de pronto. Hattori se sentó entre ella y Ai con una sonrisa de las que enseñan todos los dientes, y Ayumi se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo. ¡No era _bastante_ guapo, era _muy_ guapo! Kazuha rechinó los dientes y se sentó a su lado - ¡No le hacía ninguna gracia que ligase con quinceañeras! -, y de paso aprovechó para demostrarles a todas que era suyo agarrándole del brazo (y él puso una cara muy graciosa de la que todos se rieron). Ayumi les miró con envidia y quiso echar un vistazo a lo que Conan estaba haciendo, pero entonces los demás sacaron la comida de las cestas y empezaron a comer, distrayéndola. En pocos minutos Genta había acabado con su ración y con la de Mitsuhiko, así que empezaron a pelearse provocando una carcajada general. Ayumi pudo entonces mirar al objeto de su amor, que se sentaba enfrente, y su sonrisa se desvaneció; no pudo dejar de notar su mano entrelazada con la de Ran.

- - -

Bien sabido es que en primavera los días empiezan a ser más largos, y precisamente ya era bien entrada la noche cuando Ran, Conan, Kogoro, Heiji y Kazuha llegaron a la agencia, todos un poco achispados por la cerveza que Conan se había quedado con ganas de probar. Hattori se bamboleaba y no paraba de cantar y hablar de Kudo (aunque parecía que hablaba _con_ Kudo más bien), a lo que Kazuha respondía muy extrañada con un rapapolvo sobre por qué no debería beber tanto, y Ran y Conan se miraban de reojo; Kazuha era la única de los cuatro que no sabía todavía la verdad. Bueno, sin contar a Kogoro, claro, pero ése mejor seguía como estaba.

- Eeeh, Kudo... - repitió Heiji sin darse cuenta de nada - Esa amiga tuya es un poco rara, tío... La del pelo claro. Estuve charlando un rato con ella y no parece una cría de catorce años ni por asomo... ¡Es como hablar con mi madre!

Conan abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado. ¡Estaba largando todo lo de Haibara! Y eso que ni siquiera sabía la mitad... Intentó hacerle callar, pero él ni se enteraba, y a sus espaldas Ran ya tenía puesta la oreja.

- Quiero decir, que no es como la otra chica, esa tan mona. A esa sí que se le nota que está en la edad del pavo... - siguió soltando el detective del Oeste, y Ran miraba cada vez peor a Shinichi, quien tragó saliva. - No sé, es que la otra es como... ¡como tú, exactamente!

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Heiji? - interrumpió Kazuha, dando por perdido al chico. - Anda, vamos ya a la cama. Menuda resaca vas a tener mañana...

Ran abrió la puerta de la casa y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su amiga, que tenía que cargar con un novio que iba dando tumbos. Cuando Conan intentó pasar, sin embargo, lo retuvo un segundo antes de entrar para susurrarle amenazadoramente:

- Espero que no tengas nada más que contarme...

Conan tragó saliva.

- - -

- Así que no le habías dicho nada sobre mí...

Haibara no interrumpió su trabajo en el laboratorio mientras hablaba con el joven de gafas. Le hacía gracia que ya no se las quitara ni cuando estaba sólo con gente que sabía su secreto. Shinichi se paseó inquieto por la habitación, sin saber ya qué hacer con las manos, si dejarlas en los bolsillos o no, masajeándose el cogote a ratos. Finalmente Ai posó la jeringuilla en una bandeja y se giró:

- Tranquilízate, hombre. ¿Qué te dijo luego?

- Bueno... Nada - respondió Conan - En realidad no se lo conté. Pensaba que tú no querrías.

- Y no quiero - replicó ella - Pero tampoco quiero que por mi culpa se estropeen aún más las cosas entre vosotros.

- ¿Aún más?

Ai se dio la vuelta otra vez y sacó a uno de los ratoncitos de la jaula. Shinichi insistió:

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Ahora todo está bien...

- Si eso es lo que piensas... Yo no podría olvidar tan fácilmente el engaño. Si te descubriera una sola mentira más... - No terminó la frase, pero Conan entendió muy bien. Suspirando, se acercó al terrario donde estaba trabajando la joven científica. Seis ratoncitos diminutos salieron corriendo en todas direcciones.

- ¡Anda¡Qué pequeños¿Qué pasó con los otros que tenías antes? - exclamó.

- Algunos murieron - respondió ella mientras el que tenía en las manos intentaba escurrirse por entre sus dedos.

- ¿Y los demás?

Ai sonrió mordazmente y le lanzó una mirada inescrutable.

- ¿Los demás? - repitió - Aquí están...

- - -

Heiji y Kazuha acababan de irse hacia el aeropuerto en el coche de alquiler de su padre y Shinichi también había salido aquella tarde, así que Ran estaba sola en casa. Después de dejar la comida en el fogón, trajo a la cocina sus apuntes y se sentó en la mesa a estudiar: tenía un examen el lunes. Como la olla empezó a silbar, se interrumpió para bajar el fuego, pero antes de poder volver a su libreta sonó el timbre. Ran escuchó atentamente: estaba segura de que había sido el de la casa, y no el de la oficina. Qué extraño...

Quienquiera que fuese el visitante, tenía mucha prisa, pues volvió a llamar. Ran se levantó apresuradamente y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la (no tan) pequeña Ayumi esperando fuera con el rostro desencajado y los puños fuertemente apretados.

- Hola, Ayumi - saludó sorprendida - Conan no está en casa...

- Quería hablar contigo - interrumpió la chica. Ran se hizo a un lado, perpleja. ¿Qué podía querer de ella?

La acompañó hasta el salón del apartamento e hizo que se sentara en uno de los sofás. Ayumi esperó a que ella también lo hiciese para empezar a hablar:

- Tú ya sabes que le gustas a Conan¿verdad?

Ran primero se sorprendió, para después sonreír con resignación. Sí, lo sabía bien... Pobrecita niña, no tenía ni idea. Ayumi entonces la miró, colérica. ¿Encima se reía de ella?

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? - gritó, asustando a la joven. - ¡Ahora entiendo por qué no le paraste los pies hace tiempo¿¡Es que te gustan los niños¿¡O sólo estás jugando con él!?

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? - replicó la joven, amedrentada por el súbito arranque de la chiquilla. Jamás había visto a Ayumi tan furiosa, siempre había sido una niña tan dulce...

- ¡No te hagas la tonta, os vi haciendo manitas en el parque¡Y delante de todo el mundo! - exclamó ya con lágrimas en los ojos. De pronto, se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia la puerta, incapaz de aguantar el llanto por más tiempo. - ¡Si le haces daño a Conan te juro que...!

La amenaza quedó suspendida en el aire, flotando alrededor de Ran incluso cuando la pequeña se hubo ido. Aturdida, la joven cerró sus cuadernos y quitó la olla del fuego. Ayumi tenía razón, había demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

- - -

Oía el ruido seco de sus playeros golpeando la acera, repicando en sus oídos palpitantes por el esfuerzo. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho impetuosamente, aunque no solamente por el ejercicio. Conan recorrió a grandes zancadas el último tramo hasta la casa de Ran, subió a trompicones las escaleras y llamó insistentemente al timbre porque no encontraba sus llaves. Su novia abrió enseguida y lo encontró jadeando en el descansillo, agarrándose el pecho con una mano y con la otra...

- ¿Ai? - preguntó, escrutando en la oscuridad, y a continuación frunció el ceño: - ¿Por qué vais agarrados?

Haibara se soltó con presteza, incómoda; - No íbamos de la mano- aclaró -, él me trajo a rastras hasta aquí.

Ran les dejó pasar y les trajo un vaso de agua que se bebieron de un trago. Luego Conan dijo que sería mejor hablar en la agencia, a pesar de que Kogoro ni siquiera les estaba prestando atención. Ran prefirió hacerle caso, intrigada, y los tres bajaron a la oficina en penumbra, donde se sentaron Conan y Ai en un sofá y Ran en el de enfrente, preguntándose qué sería aquello tan importante que les había llevado a venir corriendo desde la casa del profesor.

- ¿A qué tanto secretismo? - inquirió finalmente, picada por la curiosidad. - ¿Y qué hace ella aquí? - añadió refiriéndose a Haibara. Ésta simplemente se sacó un ratoncito gordo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo dejó encima de la mesa. Ran lo miró sin comprender. - ¿Qué...?

- Lo hemos conseguido - siseó Conan. - Ella lo fabricó. El veneno.

La joven observó incrédula cómo Conan cogía al roedor por el pellejo del cuello y lo levantaba. El animalito se retorció nervioso, pero ni él ni Ai se inmutaron; ambos parecían demasiado excitados. La chica sacó una jeringuilla llena de un líquido transparente del bolso y se la clavó en el muslo al pobre bicho, que ante los horrorizados ojos de Ran comenzó a estremecerse entre chillidos de dolor.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó espantada. Conan le chistó:

- Mira...

El ratón se quedó quieto de repente y comenzó a humear; Ran pensó que se habían vuelto locos y que el pobre animal iba a explotar, pero no podía apartar la vista. Entonces el roedor comenzó a encoger y a encoger como Alicia, hasta que del orondo animalillo no quedaba más que una cría de apenas la mitad de su tamaño anterior. Al poco rato se despertó y empezó a corretear por encima de la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado. Ai cruzó los brazos satisfecha y se reclinó hacia atrás, mientras que Conan seguía observando fascinado al animal.

- ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? - preguntó la joven con un hilillo de voz. Empezaba a comprender. - ¿Esto es lo que te ocurrió a ti... a vosotros? - Ran miró fijamente a Haibara, ya segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Conan asintió.

- Sí. Ella lo ha reconstruido partiendo de los pocos datos que teníamos. Es el veneno que nos encogió.

Ran temblaba sobrecogida. ¡Acababa de ver a un ratón adulto rejuvenecer milagrosamente¿Y eso mismo le había pasado a Shinichi? Verlo en directo era mucho peor que imaginárselo: los chillidos y estertores, el dolor... Y todo aquello lo había sufrido él muchos años atrás. Era algo que no entraba en cabeza humana.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - murmuró temblorosa. Shinichi se encogió de hombros.

- Falta el antídoto. Ahora que ya tenemos la base, Ai podrá...

- ¿Por qué Ai¿Quién eres tú?

Haibara cruzó las piernas y miró al chaval sin decir nada. Éste contestó por ella.

- Es... alguien como yo. Antes era científica.

Ran asintió con lágrimas contenidas. ¿Más mentiras¿Es que ya no confiaba en ella?

- Vale - murmuró -, vale. ¿Cuánto tardará?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza. - No lo sé, tal vez meses, tal vez semanas. No demasiado, espero.

La joven volvió a asentir, cabizbaja, rumiando sus cosas calladamente. Dos minutos enteros pasaron en silenciosa incomodidad. Conan entonces se acercó a ella, extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ran? - preguntó con un hilillo de voz más infantil de lo que esperaba - Volveré a ser Shinichi... ¿No lo has oído? Dentro de unos meses...

- Sí - sonrió, sus ojos acuosos titilando en la oscuridad -, dentro de unos meses... Te esperaré hasta entonces.

La mano que Conan alzaba para posar en su hombro se detuvo a medio camino...

- Te esperaré, pero... ahora no puedo hacer esto. Si ni siquiera puedes confiar en mí para contarme lo de esta chica... no puedo seguir contigo.

...Y cayó.

**- - - **

**CONTINUARÁ **

**- - - **

**N. de la A:** (Ojo, SPOILERS. Aunque ya hay spoilers en todo el fic...) En mi defensa diré que en el manga no dejan claro si Hattori sabe todo el rollo de Haibara o no. Creo que no, de hecho, porque aunque en el episodio de la obra de teatro dice que le preguntó a Haibara qué estaba pasando, más adelante, creo recordar que cuando el barco fantasma y el lío con Vermouth, hace un comentario sobre "la niña extraña" que suena a que no tiene idea. Uh... ¿Me expliqué sin _espoilear_ demasiado? UxD En fin. Que da igual, esto a fin de cuentas es medio AU porque ni sale Eisuke, ni Rena, ni ninguno de los nuevos, ya que como no se sabe cómo acabará la serie...

Ahora viene el _angst. Woohoo!_

_R&R_, porfa. : D

PD: ...Aguas mil.


	6. Quinto: Depresión

- - -

**CAPÍTULO QUINTO:**

**Depresión**

- - -

- ¿Qué?

Apenas le salía la voz. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido, cuanto más cerca estaban de conseguirlo, peor iban las cosas.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Ran? - los ojos le escocían, pero no quiso llorar. Escuchó a Haibara levantarse y salir de la habitación, pero no podía moverse por miedo a que se le saltasen las lágrimas. Ran siguió sentada en el sofá con la mirada hundida en sus propios pies, sumida en sus pensamientos. Tal vez ella tampoco quería que la viese llorar.

- Es que ni siquiera podemos ir de la mano por la calle - dijo al fin, alzando ligeramente la cabeza - No puedo besarte si me apetece. No se lo puedo contar a mis padres, ni a Sonoko, ni a Kazuha, ni a nadie, y tú le estás haciendo daño a Ayumi. Y lo peor de todo es que me siento terriblemente mal por hacer esto siendo tú un... niño.

Él no supo qué responder a eso. No se había planteado lo _extraña_ que tenía que sentirse Ran al besar - aunque tampoco es que lo hiciera muy a menudo - a Conan, que al fin y al cabo era como un hermano pequeño. Aparte de que si alguien los descubriera posiblemente acabaría en la cárcel acusada de pederastia, claro está. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto, tan egoísta? Sí, probablemente Ran no sería capaz de superarlo hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad...

- De acuerdo - resolvió a duras penas -. Descubriremos ese antídoto y volveré a ser Shinichi. Y entonces regresaré. ¿Puedes prometerme que me esperarás?

Aguardó a que la joven asintiera una vez más y sólo entonces salió del cuarto, dejándola allí con sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente, Fumiyo Edogawa llegó a la agencia para recoger por fin a su querido hijo.

- - -

El ambiente en el interior del coche era un poco tenso. Shinichi iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto mirando por la ventana, mudo, y si había algo que Yukiko Kudo no aguantaba era, definitivamente, el silencio. Intentó entablar conversación con su hijo un par de veces pero éste sólo respondía con monosílabos, de manera que tuvo que darse por vencida. Resignada, encendió la radio de su Jaguar. Una estridente canción sonó a alto volumen, provocando un par de cejas arqueadas.

- ¡¡Aaaah!! Aquí cambian las frecuencias de las emisoras... ¡Tengo que resintonizar esto!

Y ni corta ni perezosa se puso a toquetear las teclas de la radio sin mirar a la carretera, acercándose peligrosamente al badén, cosa que hizo que Shinichi se pusiera nervioso y saltase de su asiento. Consiguió dar un volantazo en el último segundo, pero eso no evitó que un par de coches pitasen furibundos al pasar por su lado.

- ¿¡Pero qué haces!? - le gritó a su madre, que seguía trasteando en el aparato como si nada - ¡Haz el favor de mirar a la carretera mientras conduces!

- ¿Oh? - respondió alegremente Yukiko, apartando la vista de la radio - ¿Has resucitado¡Bien¿Entonces qué tal si jugamos a veo-veo¡Empiezo yo! Veo, veo...

- ¡La carretera!

- ¡Sí, eso era! - exclamó atónita - ¡Sí que eres buen detective¿O quizás era demasiado fácil...?

- ¡¡No, mamá, que mires a la carretera!!

El coche viró bruscamente hacia la derecha y se metió por una calle - de dirección prohibida -, esquivando por los pelos a un motorista. Shinichi no podía creer que aún no le hubieran retirado el carné a su madre... ¿Pero dónde estaba la policía cuando se la necesitaba?

- ¡Hemos llegado! - anunció con voz cantarina la actriz retirada. Con un último frenazo detuvo el automóvil delante de la mansión de los Kudo, se bajó y abrió el maletero. Realmente no habría hecho falta llevar en coche las pocas maletas que traían, pero Kogoro habría sospechado de no ser así. Yukiko agarró una de las bolsas y Conan hizo lo propio con la otra, pero cuando su madre quiso abrir la verja del jardín, él caminó hasta el número veintidós.

- No, no, mamá - dijo -. Me quedo en casa del profesor. Recuerda que los de la Organización podrían estar vigilando...

- ¡Vaya¿Y crees que no les dará la cabeza para investigar a tus vecinos? - se quejó la mujer - ¡Hasta vergüenza me da que te estés aprovechando así del profesor Agasa! Y además¿no está ya viviendo con él esa chica...¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Haibara, mamá - recitó con tono monocorde al tiempo que pulsaba el timbre. La voz cascada del profesor sonó enseguida por el interfono:

- ¿Diga?

- Soy yo, profesor. Abra, por favor.

- ¡Aaah, Shinichi! Te estaba esperando...

La verja se abrió con un pitido grave y un chasquido, y los dos pudieron pasar al jardín de la extraña casa. En la puerta les esperaba Agasa, quien les recibió alegremente; parecía encantado de tener un chaval más del que ocuparse.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno... Puedes dejar las maletas en el salón, de momento. ¡Ah, mira, hemos hecho reformas! Hemos levantado unos tabiques aquí y aquí para construir una habitación individual para Ai, y hemos reparado por fin esas cañerías oxidadas... Mira, creo que podrás utilizar la cama supletoria del laboratorio; total, Ai apenas la usa... Espero que no te incomode dormir entre probetas - decía el profesor mientras iba abriendo puertas y enseñándoles la nueva distribución. Parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos.

A Shinichi no le importó al principio tener que dormir en el sótano, rodeado de chismes científicos y cosas raras... pero al cabo de un tiempo el ruidito constante de los ratones en su rueda y el intenso olor a sustancias químicas acabaron por molestarle... mucho. Empezó a padecer insomnio y migrañas, y por si fuera poco, todavía había algo más:

- Te veo de buen humor - sonrió cínicamente Ai cuando entró aquella mañana en el laboratorio. Shinichi gruñó y se dio la vuelta, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada para protegerse de los fluorescentes. ¿Es que esa especie de científica sociópata tenía que venir a molestarle siempre a las cinco de la mañana¿No le valía con investigar después de las clases, que también tenía que hacerlo antes? Joder, que sólo pedía sus ocho horas de sueño...

Viendo que no había manera de pegar ojo de nuevo, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño contiguo arrastrando los pies. Haibara sonrió burlonamente a sus espaldas; oh, cuánto le gustaba incordiarle... Era su pequeña revancha por no haberse fijado en ella (como mujer) ni una sola vez en todos aquellos años. Ya lo tenía asumido, pero... ¿qué mal podía hacer una inofensiva venganza como aquella?

- ¡Acuérdate de que necesito una muestra de orina! - gritó a la puerta cerrada del servicio; un gruñido desesperado le contestó. Ai pensó si no se estaría extralimitando, pero pronto apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza: era tan divertido...

- Ten - dijo de pronto la voz de Conan, y la muchacha se encontró con un recipiente de plástico siendo zarandeado bajo su nariz. ¡Qué asco! Vamos, hacer analíticas no le molestaba, pero de ahí a tenerlo pegado a la cara... Enseguida lo cogió y lo apartó para que el detective no viera su mueca de repugnancia, y sacó una aguja y varios frasquitos de un cajón cercano. Sacó también una goma y se la lanzó.

- Pues toma esto. Hazte un torniquete en el brazo, voy a sacarte sangre.

Conan suspiró con resignación. Otra mañana más en casa de la científica loca...

Sin muchas ganas cogió la goma y, sentándose de nuevo en su cama, se arremangó el brazo izquierdo y se la ató como pudo en él. Haibara se acercó con la aguja desechable brillando en la mano, sonriendo al ver su nerviosismo, e inclinándose sobre él, le mandó cerrar el puño - "no tan fuerte, hombre" - y localizó la vena, amoratada y gorda, que palpitaba en el antebrazo. Shinichi apartó la vista; no le importaba ver sangre, pero una aguja clavada en su propia carne... Sintió un pinchacito y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo, aunque luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho: Ai estaba colocando en ese momento uno de los frasquitos de cristal transparente en el extremo de la aguja y al pulsar el tope, la sangre salió a borbotones, llenando un frasquito y luego otro. Al tercero Conan estaba ligeramente mareado y ya no salía apenas sangre, pero viendo el pálido rostro del detective, Ai decidió que ya era suficiente. Le dio un par de gasas y se llevó las muestras aparte, adonde Conan no podía verlas. Cuando volvió, el joven volvía a estar tumbado y con una mano cubriéndole la frente.

- ¿Tan mal te encuentras? - preguntó, sentándose distraídamente en su taburete. Shinichi emitió un quejido lastimero y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. - Flojucho... - susurró lo suficientemente alto para que la oyera.

- Olvídame... - masculló él sin moverse. Ai empezó a preocuparse.

- Oye, que no es para tanto. ¿Qué te pasa? - se acercó al cuerpo yaciente del chaval y vio que su rostro estaba descolorido y cubierto de sudor. Sin querer mostrar más preocupación de la necesaria, la chica le apartó la mano de la cara y le hizo colocar los pies en alto, notando entonces lo flaco que estaba. - ¿Estás comiendo bien? - preguntó, quizás con un tono demasiado seco. Shinichi asintió con los ojos cerrados; seguía notando puntitos negros revoloteando a su alrededor. Al cabo de un rato le pareció que se encontraba mejor y decidió incorporarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas...

- Uuf... - se le escapó. Haibara le sujetó por los hombros para que no cayese y entonces se dio cuenta de que la herida del brazo no había coagulado.

- Kudo - dijo gravemente -, como sigas alimentándote así vas a acabar anémico, si es que no lo estás ya... Preocupándote de esta manera sólo consigues ponerte malo.

Conan bajó la vista sin contestar. Bueno¿qué quería que hiciera? No había visto a Ran desde que abandonó la agencia, y aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada, él no había pasado ni una semana sin verla desde que encogió. No saber nada de la joven en tanto tiempo - no sabía ya cuánto, quizás un mes, pero a él le parecía mucho más - hacía que no descansase bien y que pensase cada cinco minutos en volver corriendo a su lado igual que un bebé, y claramente eso tenía que afectar a su salud de alguna manera...

Haibara observó enmudecida al muchacho; aunque en el fondo estaba encantada de tenerle todo el día rondando a su alrededor, el pobrecito le daba lástima: no sabía lo que era no poder estar con quien amas...

Parpadeó. Vaya, el ambiente se estaba poniendo un poco trágico. Sacudiendo la cabeza decidió, pues, cambiar de tema:

- Oh¿te conté que Mitsuhiko vino a hablarme el otro día después de clase? - soltó como quien no quiere la cosa. Conan la miró bastante desinteresado:

- ¿...Sí¿Qué quería?

Haibara sonrió pícaramente, dejando muy desconcertado al joven, y atrayendo súbitamente su atención.

- Declararme su amor... - dejó caer mientras se contoneaba por el laboratorio con sus recién estrenadas curvas. (Le gustaba explotar su faceta de mujer hecha y derecha encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña; era casi como la fantasía lolicon de algún pervertido.) Shinichi tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para contener su asombro.

- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó para luego añadir en voz más baja: - ¿Se te declaró? Pero pensaba que le gustaba Ayumi... ¡Hace años que le gusta!

Ai sonrió para sus adentros; desde luego, había conseguido distraer su atención hacia otros temas. - Oh, sí - dijo, - también le gusta Ayumi, pero al parecer necesita "aclarar sus sentimientos". Por eso me pidió que le diera tiempo para pensar... Ni siquiera me dejó contestarle.

Se sentó encima de su escritorio, cruzando las piernas. La falda del uniforme se le escurrió por los muslos en un mar de tablas, y ella ni siquiera se molestó en tapar el triángulo blanco. - Tal vez debería salir con él... si me lo vuelve a proponer, quiero decir. De todas formas el chico que me gusta nunca me va a hacer caso...

Shinichi miró hacia otro lado. Puede que no fuera muy bueno en cuestión de amores, pero incluso alguien como él se daría cuenta, tras seis años de insinuaciones, de quién era "el chico que le gusta a Haibara". Disgustado por la broma, se levantó tembloroso de la cama y caminó hasta el marco de la puerta. Allí miró a la chica, que continuaba sentada sobre la mesa, y le dijo:

- Tú sabrás lo que haces, pero creía que hacer sufrir así a un niño - y no se refería a sí mismo - no era tu estilo. Y recuerda que Mitsuhiko también es amigo mío...

Haibara escuchó sus pasos alejándose sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarle. Con un suspiro de fastidio, se extendió la falda azul sobre las rodillas.

- Pero si era mentira... ¿Y para eso te enseño las bragas? Idiota.

- - -

Pinceladas de naranja, morado, rosa. Algo de añil también, y finalmente, una gran cantidad de celeste. Todavía no se veía completa la esfera dorada en el cielo cuando Ran asomó la cabeza al jardín del profesor Agasa. Había tenido que levantarse muy temprano aquel día - mucho - para poder hacer lo que quería hacer y además llegar a tiempo a sus clases. Y allí estaba, tan madrugadora ella que a la Tierra no le había dado tiempo de calentarse y por ello temblaba de frío. Tan madrugadora ella que se sentía estúpida en aquella calle vacía, rodeada de casas con ventanas oscuras y árboles que apenas sonaban con el piar de los pájaros. Dio un paso al frente y pisó el rectángulo blanquecino que la lámpara de la cocina del profesor proyectaba sobre la hierba. Dio otro paso y escuchó tres voces apagadas a través del cristal. Ya no podía adelantarse más si no quería que la descubrieran.

Poco a poco salía el sol, y Ran esperaba en la puerta. Las siete... Las siete y cinco... Ya no le daba tiempo, su universidad estaba en la dirección contraria y de aquella casa no salía nadie. Contrariada, se agachó en el umbral y sacó de su bolso un envoltorio de papel rojo, dudando sobre si abandonarlo allí sin más o no.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y sin previo aviso, y dos ojos clarísimos la miraron con extrañeza. Haibara quedó parada en mitad de un paso, con la mochila a medio colgar, observando con detenimiento lo que hacía aquella joven en su portal. Ran también se la quedó mirando, avergonzada, sus ojos oscuros brillando a contraluz. Se puso en pie.

- Buenos días - saludó con la voz extrañamente quebrada. - ¿Podrías darle esto a Co... Shinichi?

Y le dio el paquete a la chica, quien lo recogió dubitativa. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Ran resolvió marcharse, viendo que Ai no le hacía ninguna pregunta ni parecía tener intención. Sus pasos rápidos todavía resonaron un instante en las calles del distrito dos de Beika antes de perderse en el aire fresco de la madrugada.

Haibara bajó la vista hacia el regalo que tenía en las manos, todavía un poco sorprendida. Un segundo más tarde se volvió hacia el pasillo ensombrecido y las extendió hacia allí.

- Toma - dijo con su tono monocorde. - Ran te desea feliz cumpleaños.

**- - -**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**- - -**

**N. de la A:** Psé... Capítulo de transición, los llaman. Espero que a nadie le haya parecido _demasiado_ zorra Haibara, pero un poquito está bien. XD No lo veo muy OOC por su parte... aunque siempre se esté quejando de las tías con minifalda. Envidia cochina, fijo. XD (Y sí, a partir de este episodio es cuando me dio la vena con Ai y va a salir mucho... Yo sólo aviso. UxD)

_R&R_, porfaplís. : D ¡Ah! Y gracias por todos los que ya me dejasteis. Siento no poder contestar a los que no están _logueados_. : (


	7. Sexto: Cumpleaños Feliz

- - -

**CAPÍTULO SEXTO:**

**Cumpleaños feliz**

- - -

Haibara sostuvo el paquete rojo frente a la puerta hasta que por fin una mano se alzó para recogerlo. Conan estaba allí, oculto por las sombras y los abrigos que colgaban del perchero, mordiéndose el labio inferior en una expresión de culpabilidad. Ran venía a darle un regalo y ¿qué hacía él? Esconderse, ¡menuda idea! Ai también parecía opinar que era una estupidez, pero no dijo nada; ya parecía bastante martirizado sin falta de que le ayudase.

Arrastrando los pies, giró sobre sí misma y emprendió el camino hacia el instituto Teitan sin decir una palabra. Conan reaccionó y salió tras ella al cabo de un rato, teniendo que correr un poco para igualar el - sorprendentemente - rápido paso de la chica. El papel bermellón crepitó al apretarse contra los libros en la mochila del muchacho, llamando la atención de Ai.

- ¿No lo vas a abrir? - preguntó. Edogawa tropezó con una piedra y se quedó unos pasos atrás; sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

- Más tarde... - murmuró. Haibara puso su característica media sonrisa:

- Ah... ¿Te da vergüenza abrirlo delante de mí? No te cortes, hombre, si yo ya no me asusto por nada...

Conan estaba a punto de replicar a eso cuando escucharon un grito, y antes de que les diera tiempo a reaccionar, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta aparecieron a sus espaldas. Conan se volvió, muy sorprendido al ver a los dos chavales acompañando a Ayumi.

- ¡Hola! - exclamó - ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal? - y reparando en que los chicos no llevaban uniforme, añadió: - ¿Y la ropa? ¿No tenéis clase?

Los cinco retomaron el paso. Mientras tanto, Mitsuhiko se explicaba:

- No exactamente... Los de Secundaria Superior de nuestro instituto están de exámenes, y algunos de nuestros profesores también son suyos. Teníamos un par de horas desocupadas...

- ...Así que decidimos tomarnos el día libre y venir a veros - terminó Genta alegremente.

- Haciendo novillos, ¿eh? - apostilló Haibara, abriendo la boca por primera vez y acompañando su sarcástico comentario con una mirada de soslayo. Mitsuhiko se sonrojó, avergonzado.

- Bueno...

- ¡Ey! - interrumpió Ayumi, dirigiéndose a Conan y Ai (pero sobre todo a Conan) - ¿Qué os parece si nos saltamos nosotros también las clases? Hace mucho que no estamos todos juntos...

Y puso ojos de corderito degollado. Se miraron dubitativos; ellos dos no tenían problema con las notas, pero los otros tres...

- Pero bueno, ¿y qué pasa con el uniforme? - replicó Conan, inseguro - Vamos a cantar de lo lindo vestidos así en horario escolar...

Los tres chavales les miraron pícaramente; - Por eso no te preocupes... - dijeron, y Mitsuhiko y Ayumi sacaron algo que no eran libros de texto de sus mochilas.

- ...Esto cuenta como crimen premeditado, ¿sabéis?

Y los tres asintieron sonrientes.

- - -

- ¡Vamos, Ai, sal ya! - dijo Ayumi, golpeando repetidamente la puerta del servicio portátil. Genta, Mitsuhiko y Conan (vestido con unos vaqueros y una sudadera indudablemente confeccionados para alguien más alto que él) esperaban ya en la calle a que la chica terminara de cambiarse. Un bufido salió del cubículo.

- Yo paso - protestó ella; su voz sonaba sofocada a través del plástico. - ¡Quiero ir a clase!

A pesar de sus quejas, abrió la puerta y salió, ligeramente abochornada. Ayumi enseguida rió y corrió a colgarse de su brazo.

- ¡Mirad! - dijo - ¡Somos hermanas!

Ai suspiró, Genta y Mitsuhiko sonrieron apocados y Conan... se tapó la boca para no estallar en carcajadas. La verdad era que Haibara estaba muy mona vestida con la ropa de Ayumi, pero realmente era algo que ella jamás se compraría. Para empezar, los colores pastel nunca habían sido lo suyo...

- En fin, qué se le va a hacer - rezongó Ai mirando su reloj de pulsera - Ya llegamos tarde a la primera hora...

- ¡¡Sí!! ¡Vámonos! - exclamaron los tres adolescentes, saltando emocionados. Se giraron y comenzaron a andar... cada uno en una dirección. Conan y Ai se dieron un golpe en la frente.

- ¿¡Adónde vamos!? - preguntaron acalorados. La Liga Juvenil de Detectives se reunió para deliberar.

- ¡A Shibuya, al 109! - propuso Ayumi, alzando un dedo al cielo.

- ¡No, no, vayamos a Akihabara! - replicó Mitsuhiko.

- ¡Me da igual, a cualquier sitio a comer! - Genta, por supuesto.

- ¡A Harajuku, a la tienda de Louis Vuitton!

Cuatro miradas incrédulas se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia Ai, quien se ruborizó.

- ¿Qué? Tiene cinco pisos...

- - -

La estación de trenes estaba llena de gente, algo normal en Tokio cuando la hora punta todavía no había terminado. Los cinco chavales consiguieron pasar a duras penas el torno de los billetes debido al gran número de trabajadores y estudiantes que _sí_ iban a clase. Todo lo rápido que pudieron, se acercaron a un gran panel de plástico a mirar el número de paradas. Ayumi iba canturreando alegremente porque había ganado a piedra, papel o tijeras y Shibuya les esperaba.

¡Din-don! El altavoz anunció la llegada de su tren y, efectivamente, unos segundos después el convoy verde y plateado se detuvo en el andén y abrió sus compuertas con un chasquido. Enseguida empezó a tragarse oleadas de gente y en cuestión de segundos estaba casi completo; ¡lo que era la ciudad a esas horas de la mañana! Los cinco intentaron aproximarse, pero estaba todo demasiado lleno de personas empujándose las unas a las otras y se hacía demasiado difícil acercarse a las puertas. Conan y Ai se quedaron atrás.

- ¡Chicos! - gritaron - ¡El siguiente pasa en dos minutos! ¿Qué más da esperar?

Pero en ese instante sonaron unos familiares pitidos que anunciaban la próxima partida del tren y que apagaron sus gritos. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko les hacían señas desde el interior del último vagón para que se dieran prisa. Ai rezongó y aceleró, y consiguió entrar sin muchos apretujones. Conan, dos pasos por detrás, se agarró al asidero exterior del tren y puso un pie en el mismo, confiado.

Y de pronto, alguien le empujó. Ai se abalanzó sobre él en un acto reflejo y consiguió agarrarle de la chaqueta, pero sólo durante el breve tiempo que tardó la puerta en cerrarse de golpe, dejándole la tela pillada entre las planchas. Los ojos azul lavanda de la muchacha, abiertos de puro pánico, se encontraron con los de él un segundo antes de que el tren se pusiera en marcha. Él reaccionó velozmente intentando quitarse la chaqueta, pero el convoy arrancó de un tirón y Haibara vio cómo perdía el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas sobre el frío mármol del andén y su cabeza golpeando con fuerza el suelo.

Su cuerpo cayendo a las vías del tren fue lo último que los chicos pudieron ver antes de desaparecer en un túnel.

- - -

Despacito, muy despacito, despegó los párpados. Olía a hospital, y unas luces blancas bailotearon delante de sus ojos... O mejor dicho, sólo de uno. Estaba desorientado y se notaba más lento de lo normal. Quiso palpar la cosa que tenía sobre el ojo derecho, pero se encontró con que no podía mover ese brazo; una escayola, y también un dolor agudo y persistente se lo impidieron. No entendía nada, ¿qué había pasado? ¿De dónde salía todo aquello, y por qué le dolía el cuerpo entero?

Levantó la mano izquierda; aparentemente en ella no había sufrido daños, pero un tubito de goma salía de su muñeca. Tampoco tenía problema en mover los pies... El cuello era otra historia. Con cuidado, tocó el collarín que le habían puesto, luego el parche del ojo y la venda alrededor de su cabeza. Notó que tenía también unas cuantas tiritas por todo el brazo, pero ésas apenas le dolían.

Después procedió a echar un vistazo a la habitación: blanca, sosa y con olor a desinfectante. Las cortinas, blancas, sosas y con olor a desinfectante. Su cama también era blanca, sosa... y por suerte no olía a desinfectante, porque Ran estaba dormitando a sus pies. Sentada sobre una silla, se había inclinado sobre el colchón de manera que su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar las piernas de Conan (sólo faltaba que le rompiera otro hueso). El chico intentó incorporarse para verla mejor, pero tenía el cuerpo dolorido y totalmente agarrotado.

- ¡Despertó la Bella Durmiente!

Conan dirigió la vista - que no la cabeza porque no pudo - hacia la voz que reconoció como la de Haibara. Efectivamente, la chica que acababa de entrar en su cuarto era ella, y pese a que intentaba disimularlo tenía todo el aspecto de haber pasado muchos nervios; dos cercos violáceos bajo los párpados lo denotaban.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? - preguntó confuso mientras Ai caminaba hasta su cama y se apoyaba en el borde.

- En el Hospital General de Beika - respondió ella solemnemente. - Llevas cinco años en coma.

Conan pestañeó repetidas veces, siempre sin despegar la vista de la joven. Al fin frunció el ceño y respondió en tono grave:

- Mentira. Todavía llevas puesta la ropa que te dejó Ayumi...

Haibara se permitió reír un poco. - Vaya, hombre... Así se pierde el efecto. No tienes ningún sentido del dramatismo. Vale, vale - concedió -, llevas aquí sólo unas horas...

Le lanzó una mirada a Ran, que seguía dormitando en una postura bastante incómoda.

- Pero ya puedes estarle agradecido. Dejó las clases y todo para venir aquí a no hacer nada... Eso debe de ser verdadero amor - añadió con sorna, provocando que Shinichi enrojeciera.

- Mmmm... - murmuró solamente. - ¿Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko? ¿Dónde están?

- Afuera, hablando con el médico.

- Ah...

Comenzaba a ver las cosas desenfocadas y los ojos se le volvían a cerrar. Haibara agitó frenéticamente la mano delante de su cara.

- ¡No te irás a dormir otra vez! Encima de que nos pegas ese susto de muerte...

- Ah, perdón... - murmuró, soñoliento. Esta vez le salió una voz totalmente infantil. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó...?

- Se te enganchó la chaqueta, ¿recuerdas? Por suerte se rompió y gracias a eso no te arrastró el tren, pero con el impulso rodaste hasta caer en las vías. Nosotros bajamos en la siguiente estación y cogimos el tren de vuelta, y cuando llegamos nos dijeron que alguien había bajado a rescatarte. Suena tan estúpido que por pirar clase casi te hicieran papilla... - se interrumpió al ver que el detective roncaba suavemente. - ¡Oye! Será posible...

Algo indignada, se puso en pie para salir del cuarto, aunque antes de hacerlo se giró para mirarle y suspiró aliviada; moriría antes que admitirlo, pero se alegraba de verlo sano y salvo.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado.

- - -

La siguiente vez que se despertó fue al entrar la doctora en la habitación. Era una mujer bajita y redondeada con una cola de caballo que le sonrió todo el rato mientras le examinaba. Después apuntó unas cosas en su carpeta y le palmoteó cariñosamente el hombro con una mano, haciéndole sentir como si tuviera cinco años.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡No tienes nada, caballero! Es decir, aparte de lo obvio... - se corrigió ante la mirada escéptica del chaval. - Pero todo va bien, lo más grave que tienes es ese brazo roto, lo demás son lesiones de poca importancia... En un par de semanas estarás fuera. ¡Suerte que tenéis los niños, parecéis de goma!

La señorita ya se iba a ir, pero él todavía tenía preguntas que hacer: - ¡Oiga! ¿Por qué me han puesto un parche? ¿Me pasa algo en el ojo?

- Un moratón enorme solamente... - sonrió la mujer, pero a Conan no se le escapó que no apartaba la mano del pomo - Pero será mejor que descanses la vista y no te lo quites.

- ¿Y el collarín? Me duele la cabeza... ¿Por qué me han puesto suero? ¡Oiga...!

- Ya está bien de preguntas - cortó la doctora sin perder la sonrisa -. Enseguida te vendrán a visitar tus amigos, no te preocupes por nada.

Shinichi puso mala cara pero no dijo nada, aunque solo fuera porque estaba siendo bastante agradable con él. La médico no abandonó la sala hasta que éste se hubo tapado hasta la nariz con la sábana, y nada más hacerlo, pudo escuchar que se ponía a hablar con alguien que esperaba afuera. Intentó aguzar el oído, pero la mujer hablaba muy bajito y no se entendía bien: ¿Hemorragia..., esguince cervical...? De pronto la conversación se interrumpió y Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko entraron corriendo en la habitación, causando un gran revuelo.

- ¡Conaaaan!

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Tío, vaya susto! ¡Casi te abres la cabeza!

De sopetón, el joven se encontró con Ayumi lloriqueando en sus brazos, con Genta contándole detalles escabrosos que no quería saber y con Mitsuhiko chistándole para que callara, todo a la vez; ya no sabía ni cómo se llamaba. Por suerte tenía a tres chicas para salvarle el pellejo: la doctora, Haibara y, por supuesto, Ran. Las tres irrumpieron en el cuarto en cuanto oyeron el jaleo y consiguieron, para alegría de Conan, que los chicos se calmasen y saliesen tranquilamente de allí. Ya iba siendo hora de volver a casa...

- Adiós, Conan. ¡Mejórate! - se despidieron todos, y Ayumi se quedó rezagada para darle un beso en la frente (probablemente el único lugar que no le dolía demasiado). Y si no hubiera estado drogado, el chico habría jurado que al salir le había lanzado una mirada hostil a Ran.

La puerta volvió a su lugar con un suave quejido, quedándose los dos a solas. De pronto se oía hasta el gotear del grifo del baño contiguo de lo silencioso que quedó todo. Ran se sentó cerca de la cabecera de la cama y sin previo aviso le abrazó sin decir nada. A Shinichi le habría gustado corresponderle, pero no podía moverse apenas... Los hombros de Ran convulsionaron; la joven empezó a llorar lágrimas calientes que caían rodando por la espalda de Conan y mojaban su bata, y él nuevamente intentó abrazarla sin éxito: Un brazo lo tenía totalmente inmovilizado y el otro no se atrevía a moverlo por la palomilla de la muñeca.

Cayeron unas cuantas gotas más hasta que, transcurrido un rato, la joven se secó las mejillas con el reverso de la mano; Conan la miraba con pena sin decir nada, pues no se le ocurría el qué. Desvió la mirada y entonces vio que sobre la mesilla de noche alguien había dejado su regalo de cumpleaños aún sin desenvolver. Ran sonrió débilmente al seguir su mirada.

- Todavía no lo has abierto... - sollozó, inclinándose para cogerlo. A pesar de encontrarse tan mal, Shinichi no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su escote, y sonrojarse. Por suerte ella no lo notó. En cambio, se le quedó mirando el brazo en cabestrillo.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo por ti? - preguntó en tono amable, ahora ya sin lágrimas ni hipidos. Conan asintió mecánicamente y los dedos de Ran, temblorosos, rasgaron el papel satinado.

Era un libro. La joven lo observó unos instantes con la mirada desenfocada, de tal forma que más bien estaba mirando _a través_ de él; pero enseguida lo posó en el regazo de Conan con manos nerviosas. "El Archivo de Sherlock Holmes", decía la portada marrón. Sonrió: ya lo tenía, aunque esta edición parecía más cara.

- Muchas gracias - dijo igualmente. Ran se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que ya lo habrás leído, pero estuve mirando en tus estanterías y no lo vi, así que...

- Muchas gracias, Ran. - repitió, y esta vez ella no replicó nada, porque Conan le tocó la cara con la mano que hasta ahora no se había atrevido a mover y con delicadeza unió sus labios con los suyos.

- - -

Durante su breve romance ilegal, Shinichi recordaba haberla besado en tres ocasiones: una, la noche en que se lo confesó todo; otra, un día cualquiera mientras la veía cocinar (ése había sido espontáneo); y la última, a modo de despedida. Ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta de que tres era un número demasiado bajo. Por eso se alegró al notar que no había olvidado a qué sabían los besos tímidos de Ran. Un mes no había bastado para borrar esos recuerdos.

Ella rompió a llorar de nuevo cuando notó sus pestañas cosquilleándole en la mejilla. Ver a Shinichi en ese estado, amoratado y envuelto en vendas dentro de un cuerpo que no le correspondía, y a la vez ver al niño que había sido como su hermanito durante largos años eran las dos partes de esa cruel tortura. Ya entendía qué quería decir Shinichi con "protegerla"... Que la ignorancia da la felicidad.

Sus labios se despegaron lentamente y de la misma forma lo hicieron sus párpados. A través de las gruesas pestañas Conan pudo ver el agua azulada de sus ojos brillar.

- Pensé que te ibas a morir - logró decir Ran con apenas fuerzas. - Y que me ibas a dejar sola... Que me ibais a dejar sola los dos, Conan y tú. O... Shinichi y tú. - se llevó una mano a la frente. - Ya no sé quién es quién. Pero... la verdad es que no me importa. Me da igual qué cara tengas o con qué voz me hables, sólo quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Esta vez fue ella la que se acercó a su rostro buscando su boca y acariciando el revuelto pelo negro con cuidado de no tocar los puntos que le habían puesto. La habitación era blanca, sosa y con olor a desinfectante, pero las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrosadas como tomates.

- ¡Hola, K...! ¡¡Uoh!!

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta sobresaltados. Ésta se cerró de un portazo y escucharon poco más tarde dos voces familiares discutir detrás. Conan se limpió la boca con la manga de la bata como un segundo antes de que Kazuha entrase en la sala mirando irritada a Hattori y se detuviera bruscamente con la sospecha pintada en su cara.

- ¿Ho-hola? - saludó extrañada. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta de golpe, Heiji?

El joven se encogió de hombros y rió estúpidamente. Kazuha, ya acostumbrada al comportamiento extraño del chico, suspiró y luego cambió el semblante totalmente para sonreírle alegremente a Conan.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - le preguntó afablemente. Conan se señaló el brazo roto y dijo que "así, asá..." con cara de "¿no es evidente?". Kazuha no se desanimó y le enseñó una caja de color azul marino. - ¡Mira! ¡Te hemos traído bombones! - Conan tenía la sensación de que la chica no sabía cómo tratar con adolescentes, pero prefirió agradecérselo de todas formas.

- Oye, bonita, ¿no te da vergüenza? ¿Cómo va a comerse eso sin nada de beber? - interrumpió de pronto el detective del Oeste, empujando a su novia hacia la salida pese a sus protestas - ¿Por qué no le traes un zumo al chavalete? He visto una máquina de refrescos a la entrada... ¡Mira, ya de paso id las dos juntas! - y también echó a Ran. Con una última sonrisa, les cerró la puerta en las narices.

- ¡Pero bueno! - protestó Kazuha indignada, con los brazos en jarras, una vez se encontraron fuera de la habitación. - ¿Qué se traen entre manos esos dos?

Ran simplemente soltó una risilla incómoda.

Heiji esperó hasta que escuchó los pasos y la voz malhumorada de Toyama alejarse por el pasillo del hospital para girarse luciendo la mayor sonrisa que Conan le hubiera visto jamás. Con cara de picardía, Hattori se acercó al convaleciente y le pinchó en la mejilla con un dedo acusador.

- ¡Tú! - exclamó - ¿No me habías dicho que te había dejado la chavala? Ya veo lo bien que lo llevas, ya...

Shinichi se sonrojó furiosamente y miró de reojo a su amigo. - Sí, bueno, ¿qué pasa? Supuestamente tú también habías roto con Kazuha, y ya se os ve... ¿Cuánto aguantasteis? ¿Una semana?

- Bah, ya sabes cómo es esto... Un día discutimos y al otro estamos tan amigos. El caso es que no podemos estar separados.

Conan miró con un poco de envidia al sonriente muchacho.

- ¡Ja! ¿Y con ésta cuántas rupturas van, querido Hattori? - preguntó con tono de guasa. El otro rompió a carcajadas y le desordenó el pelo como venganza.

- ¡Tantas como tú, querido Kudo!

**- - -**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**- - -**

**N. de la A:** Sospecho que a Ammiel le va a gustar esto último. XD

Todo el capítulo fue una soberana tontería, lo sé, pero algo tiene que pasar entre medias... 8D Prometo que en el siguiente la trama irá por donde debe ir. Y además, ¡qué puñetas!, Conan herido es el sueño de todas las fangirls. Disfrutemos. BD Por cierto, casi me vuelvo loca haciendo cuadrar sus lesiones para que no tuviera que pasarse medio año en el hospital, así que espero que nadie opine que son demasiadas cosas para un simple golpe... porque está comprobado y requetecomprobado que no. XD

Y también me volví mica mirando las paradas de la línea circular de Yamanote y buscando información sobre cada prefectura de Tokio, así que más os vale disfrutar. XD

Colecciono comentarios, a todo esto. : D _R&R!_


	8. Séptimo: Childproof

- - -

**CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO:**

_**Childproof**_

- - -

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Conan había sido hospitalizado. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer después de terminarse el libro de Holmes, se había dedicado a investigar todas y cada una de sus lesiones (aunque sus amigos se habían ofrecido a responderle gustosos, él se había negado alegando que se aburría _mucho_), y el primer día había descubierto con horror que tenía el ojo derecho encharcado de sangre y un enorme moratón, pero ahora ya se le había curado; tenía también un esguince cervical que le iba a mantener pegado al collarín por lo menos una semana más, una fractura meta-no-sé-qué en el brazo que significaba aproximadamente tres semanas con el yeso, y una ligera conmoción cerebral que por suerte sólo había derivado en un chichón, dos puntos de sutura y muchos dolores de cabeza.

Precisamente aquel día, un miércoles soleado y de pocas visitas, estaba sentado en la cama con un libro enorme en las rodillas investigando sobre lesiones derivadas de accidentes estúpidos (no es que el libro se llamase así, pero él encontraba que era un título bastante adecuado). Cuando llegó al apartado de las lesiones oculares tuvo que cerrarlo, disgustado (los ojos son algo que da grima a todo el mundo). ¿Cómo podía haberse hecho todo aquello por una caída tan tonta? (Bueno, tan tonta no había sido, que el tren iba a mucha velocidad.) Se dijo a sí mismo que la próxima vez que sus amigos le propusieran saltarse las clases, los mandaría a freír espárragos. Colocó el grueso volumen en la mesita de noche aneja con gran esfuerzo, y miró suspirando la pesada escayola que no le dejaba moverse bien.

Desde que estaba allí, Conan había descubierto con asombro a cuantísima gente conocía: el profesor Agasa, la Liga Juvenil de Detectives al completo, Ran, su padre (y su madre incluso), el inspector Megure, Sato, Takagi, Shiratori, también Yumi y Chiba, Yokomizo, su ex-profesora la señorita Kobayashi, su madre como Yukiko y como Fumiyo (por disimular), Hattori, Kazuha, y hasta Sonoko y su hermana habían pasado en algún momento por el hospital. Eso sin contar algunas llamadas desde el extranjero. Y lo peor de todo es que la mayoría se habían empeñado en firmarle la escayola, que ahora más que blanca estaba azul y negra. "Mejórate", "Ponte bueno", "El Detective del Oeste es el mejor", "Besos, Kid" (Conan se preguntaba por ésa), "Más vale que tengas seguro", "Ojalá sanes pronto" y demás, eran algunas de las dedicatorias que se podían leer a lo largo de su brazo. Hasta Ai le había puesto "Espero que no te rompas el cuello intentando leer esto", a lo que Shinichi no tenía nada que replicar; ciertamente, la mitad de las firmas estaban escritas de forma que las veía al revés...

Justamente estaba leyendo eso cuando escuchó unos golpecitos inesperados en la puerta y se extrañó de recibir visitas a esas horas. "¡Adelante!" exclamó, y vio a una Haibara cautelosa echar una mirada al interior del cuarto antes de decidirse a entrar.

- Hola. - saludó sin ocultar su sorpresa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ésta le miró de soslayo, aparentemente ofendida. - Bueno, si molesto...

- ¡No, no! Quería decir... - se apresuró a responder Conan, pero entonces vio su clásica sonrisa sarcástica y comprendió que sólo bromeaba; la chica parecía estar de un extraordinario buen humor hoy. - Bah. ¿Qué pasa? No esperaba a nadie hoy.

Haibara se sentó encima de la cama con la mochila sobre las rodillas y la abrió con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- La profesora me ha pedido que si vas a estar más tiempo ingresado te traiga tus deberes, así que aquí están. - dijo, sacando un par de libretas y tirándoselas en el regazo. Conan puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y...¿Qué más?

- Y... - la sonrisa de Haibara se ensanchó - ...también te he traído _mis_ deberes.

Shinichi frunció el ceño, alerta, para luego cambiar a una expresión de incredulidad. En la mano de la chica había un bote de plástico blanco y verde oscuro del cual sacó una cápsula de idénticos colores.

- Esto - dijo mientras la sostenía a la altura de sus ojos - es el antídoto.

- - -

Ai sostuvo la píldora unos segundos ante la nerviosa mirada del joven. Entonces la depositó de nuevo dentro del bote, sacó de su bolso una pastilla que él ya conocía y se la enseñó:

- Y esto - continuó inalterable - es para el resfriado, ya sabes cuál va primero. No te puedo asegurar nada, aunque al menos con mis ratones han funcionado todas. No las tomes estando solo, ni con el estómago vacío, ni las dos seguidas, ni ninguna salvajada por el estilo. Y sé consciente de que es muy posible que la Organización esté tras nuestros pasos. Si sale mal y puedes contarlo, házmelo saber cuanto antes.

Y dicho esto, metió la pastillita en el tarro junto con el antídoto y colocó la tapa encima, pero sin cerrar. Conan se quedó esperando el resto, pero no hubo nada más.

- ¿Y ya está? - dijo al cabo de un rato. - ¿Me vas a dejar tomarla así porque sí¿No temes que haga alguna tontería¿No te vas a quedar a verlo, no tienes más consejos que darme?

Haibara rió y se puso en pie, caminando hacia el armario. Se detuvo junto a la chaqueta del chico y le mostró de nuevo el bote de las pastillas.

- Kudo, tomarlas en sí _ya es_ una tontería. Y además, míralo bien - dijo -. La tapa es a prueba de niños. Así me aseguro de que te lo pienses bien durante las semanas que te quedan de brazo inutilizado...

Y ante los espantados ojos de Conan, cerró el tarro con todas sus fuerzas y lo metió dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Después se giró hacia el detective, quien yacía en la cama con aspecto derrotado.

- Por supuesto, ahora depende de ti el precipitarte y pedirle a alguien que te las dé... Pero yo no lo haría, Kudo. Puede que luego te arrepientas.

Shinichi pestañeó confundido mientras la muchacha recogía sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó - ¡Oye¿Y tú no lo vas a tomar?

Ai detuvo el paso y le sonrió tristemente desde la puerta.

- No.

- - -

Un poco más... Ya casi estaba... No. Conan lo dejó por imposible, ofuscado ya después de intentar abrir el bote por decimonovena vez en el día. ¿De qué iba Haibara? Le daba el antídoto y esperaba que no lo tomase¿Y qué quería decir con toda esa palabrería? Desde luego, nunca entendería a las mujeres... Resopló, mirando impotente la escayola que le llegaba hasta los nudillos y que le impedía además juntar el pulgar - ese maravilloso pulgar oponible - con los demás dedos. Una vez más, con un poco de suerte con la izquierda sería capaz...

De pronto oyó una voz familiar detrás de la puerta y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ésta se abrió de golpe y entró Sonoko en la habitación. Conan dio un respingo y soltó el tarro de pastillas, que rodó por toda la colcha hasta detenerse en el borde.

- ¡Hola, niño¿Cómo lo llevas? - saludó Sonoko sin enterarse de nada. Conan fingió una sonrisa, pero no perdió de vista el bote de plástico, esperando que ella no lo notase.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó alegremente. - ¡Ya no me duele nada el brazo, creo que ya pueden quitarme la escayola!

Sonoko se rió estridentemente y le dio unas palmaditas un poco demasiado fuertes sobre el yeso. Conan no pudo disimular una expresión de dolor.

- ¿Lo ves? Todavía queda hasta que se te cure... ¡No lo fuerces, o se te quedará el brazo deforme!

Shinichi miró con escepticismo a la joven. ¿Por qué todo el mundo seguía tratándole como a un niño?

- ¿Dónde está Ran? - preguntó, al darse cuenta de que era un poco raro que la chica hubiera venido sola. Sonoko paseó por el cuarto, cotilleando un poco por los aparatos electrónicos.

- Abajo, hablando con la médica. - respondió sin mirarle directamente a los ojos. Entonces Conan vio asombrado cómo se asomaba al pasillo, echaba un vistazo a ambos lados y volvía a entrar, esta vez con una mirada de resolución. La joven corrió a arrodillarse junto a la cama del chico y le dijo muy seriamente:

- Escúchame bien, Conan. No sé qué le pasa a Ran contigo, pero sé que desde que te fuiste de su casa está pasándolo mal. Va medio zombi por la facultad, se distrae en clase, a veces no toma apuntes... Mira, ya paso de intentar averiguar qué rollo os traéis vosotros dos, pero por favor - alzó la voz, impidiendo que el chico la interrumpiese -, por favor, pórtate bien con ella.

Sonoko se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a aflorar a sus ojos con el dorso de la mano. (Siempre había sido de lagrimilla fácil.) Conan agachó la cabeza, apesadumbrado, y entonces ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¡Pero bueno, no te pongas así! Sólo te estoy pidiendo que le hagas un poco más de caso... Lleváis un mes sin veros¿no? - y se sentó alegremente en el colchón, ocasionando que toda la cama temblase.

Y entonces, el tarro de las píldoras cayó al suelo.

Los dos se lo quedaron mirando fijamente. Antes de que Conan pudiese hacer nada, la chica lo recogió del suelo.

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Pastillas? Ah, ya entiendo...

Shinichi tragó saliva de forma demasiado audible, temiéndose descubierto. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió a continuación no se lo esperaba:

- Vaya con el señorito orgulloso... ¡Si no puedes tú solo, pide ayuda!

Y le colocó el bote sobre las rodillas, abierto.

Su corazón se saltó un latido.

- - -

Aquel día le dieron el alta. Ran fue la encargada de guardar todas sus cosas en una bolsa de deportes, ya que él seguía con el brazo escayolado, y también de ayudarle a vestirse, proceso durante el cual Conan pasó mucha vergüenza. Una vez recogido todo, se despidieron de las enfermeras y se pusieron en camino. No iban de la mano, no porque Conan ya fuera mayorcito para esas cosas, sino porque la que tenía libre la llevaba metida en el bolsillo de la cazadora, apretando fuertemente el pastillero abierto por miedo a que se volviese a cerrar.

Ran desistió bien pronto de intentar mantener una conversación, pues aparentemente el chico tenía mejores cosas en que pensar. En silencio recorrieron el corto camino entre el Hospital General de Beika hasta el distrito dos, el chaval sin darse apenas cuenta de que Ran lo iba mirando de hito en hito, esperando _algo_, cualquier indicio de que no la estaba ignorando completamente... Pero nada, demasiado ocupado estaba dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho Haibara. _Puede que luego te arrepientas_... ¿Qué significaba aquello¿Era una advertencia, una amenaza¿De qué se podía arrepentir? Ni que estuvieran envenenadas... ¿O sí?

La súbita parada de la chica interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos. Pestañeando por la fuerte luz del sol, Conan entrevió la casa del profesor al final del caminito asfaltado del jardín.

- ¡Ah, no...! - empezó inconscientemente, pero se interrumpió a tiempo ante la curiosa mirada de Ran.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella inclinando la cabeza a un lado, haciendo que su pelo castaño se balancease con el súbito movimiento. Conan la miró dubitativo.

- No, es que... Primero tengo que hacer una cosa...

Ran no pasó por alto el nerviosismo del joven, quien no paraba de mirar atrás, hacia los ventanucos del subterráneo. De pronto éste le agarró de la mano y tiró de ella unos metros, los justos para quedar tapados ambos por la tapia de hormigón. Entonces hizo que se agachara hasta quedar azul contra azul y la besó en la comisura de los labios.

Cuando Ran pudo abrir los ojos, vio verdaderamente a Shinichi y no a Conan detrás de la gruesa montura negra. Éste secó sus labios con la manga de la chaqueta, después los de ella, y la miró fijamente unos instantes.

- Quiero que vayas a tu casa y te lleves mis cosas contigo. No le digas nada a nadie - instruyó. - Espérame allí, por favor.

Hizo una pausa larga en la que pareció estar sopesando muy seriamente lo que iba a decir. Finalmente habló, y lo hizo en tono grave y susurrante.

- Tengo algo muy importante entre manos, pero de ti depende que lo haga o no. Dentro de unas horas iré a buscarte... ¿Querrás venir conmigo?

Ran asintió sin pensar, confusa. Entonces él sonrió, y de repente volvía a ser Conan. Sin una palabra más, echó a correr en dirección contraria a la casa del profesor, y a la de la agencia, y en general en dirección contraria a cualquier sitio que a Ran se le ocurriera que pudiera querer ir el joven. Suspirando de curiosidad, tomó la bolsa con los enseres del muchacho y dio unos pasos hacia la derecha. Entonces cambió de opinión y retrocedió, dispuesta a seguirle, pero nuevamente se detuvo. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha otra vez.

¡Ya no sabía qué hacer!

- - -

El aeropuerto de Haneda era una gran masa de cristal y acero. Conan esperaba sentado en una de las numerosas sillas de la Terminal 1, bañado por el chorro de luz de media tarde que entraba por los grandes ventanales. Con la mano inutilizada - la derecha, además -, no podía casi ni pasar las páginas de su libro, de modo que simplemente estaba allí sentado de mala manera entreteniéndose con la gente que pasaba cargada de maletas. Se sacó el reloj del bolsillo y le echó un vistazo, suspirando. Luego volvió la vista hacia la gran pantalla de llegadas. Entonces los altavoces crujieron y una monótona voz de aeropuerto resonó por todo el espacio.

- El vuelo número 4062 de Japan Airlines procedente de Osaka-Kansai acaba de tomar tierra. Por favor, los pasajeros del vuelo 4062 recojan su equipaje en la Terminal 1. _Flight number 4062..._

El resto del mensaje se perdió entre la muchedumbre que comenzó a salir a borbotones por las grandes puertas de cristal ahumado. Conan se giró expectante hacia ellas, buscando, hasta que al final ya no quedaba nadie. Frunció el ceño y se sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Estaba seguro de que había dicho...

De pronto, notó un peso en el hombro y una presencia a sus espaldas, y un susurro resonó en su oído:

- ¡¡Bu!!

**- - -**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**- - -**

**N. de la A:** Siento la tardanza, va a ser ya final de curso y empiezo a estar hasta las cejas de trabajo. UxD Menos mal que ya tengo mucho de este fic adelantado y tampoco me cuesta tanto revisarlo en busca de gazapos...

No recuerdo qué tenía que comentar de aquí. Bueno, sí, que Shin está sensiblón últimamente. XD (Rayos, también yo lo estaría...) Esto ya encarrila, a ver si consigo acabarlo sin que sea demasiado patético... Ya me diréis lo que os parece, si es demasiado increíble todo o lo que sea... ¡Y gracias por los _reviews_! Incluso los que no puedo contestar... v.v

¡Besitos! _R&R!_


	9. Octavo: Sobredosis

- - -

**CAPÍTULO OCTAVO:**

**Sobredosis**

- - -

Conan se volvió lentamente, con esa mirada de ya saber lo que se iba a encontrar al dar la vuelta, hacia Hattori. El joven sonrió enseñando todos los dientes blancos y le quitó la mano del hombro.

- ¡Bah, no hay quien te pille desprevenido! - se quejó, medio en serio medio en broma, como siempre. - ¿Qué hay, Kudo¿Para qué me haces salir _volando_ de clase?

El pequeño Shinichi se puso en pie y le hizo una señal para que siguiesen hablando mientras caminaban. El aeropuerto era enorme, como suelen ser todas las cosas en Japón, y tenía una estación propia del monorraíl de Tokio. Mientras esperaban en ella, Conan se mantuvo pegado a la pared lo más lejos posible de las vías, pero intentando que Hattori no se diera cuenta de su inquietud.

- Necesito tu ayuda para una cosa muy importante - le dijo mientras palpaba nerviosamente la cápsula verde y blanca. Heiji vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo hurgaba en el bolsillo izquierdo y enarcó una ceja.

- No te voy a preguntar si esa cosa es peligrosa, porque es evidente que el gran Shinichi Kudo no le pediría ayuda a su mayor rival si no lo fuera¿eh? - bromeó, arrancando una breve carcajada de los labios de su amigo.

- No... Supongo que no. - respondió con aire reflexivo. - Pero no te preocupes, sólo es peligroso para mí.

- Ya me lo imaginaba.

Entonces quedaron un momento en silencio, apoyados contra la pared, las manos en los bolsillos. Con un pitido, el monorraíl se detuvo suavemente en la estación y ambos se apresuraron a meterse dentro, Conan poniendo sumo cuidado en donde pisaba. Tomaron asiento delante de una ejecutiva cargada de papeles que no dejaba de hablar por el móvil y se entretuvieron mirándola durante los quince minutos que tardaron en llegar a la estación de enlace y trasbordar a la línea circular. Entonces Hattori se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de adónde se dirigían, y aún más, Kudo aún no le había dicho de qué iba el tema.

- ¡No te lo puedo contar aquí, hombre! - susurró el detective, adivinando sus pensamientos. Cuando salieron del tren, condujo a Hattori por las calles atestadas de Shibuya hasta una zona más apartada y llena de neones. Heiji parpadeó al ver el edificio ante el que se habían detenido: grande, anodino, con pocos ventanucos, y múltiples entradas semiocultas. Delante, en un poste, contrastaba un cartel de neón rosa ridículamente llamativo que ponía "Fashion Hotel". El Detective del Oeste abrió unos ojos como platos y, dirigiendo la vista hacia el chaval, tragó saliva:

- Kudo... ¡No me jodas que vas a salir del armario!

Shinichi estuvo a punto de darse de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¡¡Por supuesto que no, idiota!! - gritó. Heiji suspiró aliviado y Conan, prefiriendo ignorarle, señaló la entrada con un gesto brusco. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, en parte por el enfado y en parte por el bochorno.

- Hala, entra. - le dijo. Hattori se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Quién, yo? - exclamó. - ¡Ni hablar¿Para qué quieres que me meta ahí dentro, tío? Ni de coña, yo no pongo un pie en ese antro para pervertidos.

Shinichi bufó impaciente. - Vamos a ver, necesito pasar un par de horas en algún sitio donde sepa que no me van a estar vigilando, así que deja de dar la vara y _entra_.

- ¿Y por qué no en casa del profesor¡O aunque sea en un motel normal¡Ahí no sería tan vergonzoso! - rebatió el joven mirando de reojo a una parejita que entraba en esos momentos. Estaba claro que _él_ no iba ni a pisarlo.

Conan se mesó los cabellos, empezando a encontrar realmente incómodo estar parado delante de ese sitio. - ¡Porque en un motel te ven al entrar y al salir! Y en casa del profesor... Digamos que no saben lo que voy a hacer. ¡Pero venga, hombre, que yo no puedo alquilar una habitación!

- Ni de coña, vamos... - se resistió Heiji.

- ¡Por Dios! En un Love Hotel ni siquiera te verán la cara, todo está a oscuras... Y lo más importante... - tomó aire, se puso serio - ...no se darán cuenta de que entras con un niño y sales con un adulto, Hattori.

- - -

Hattori estaba seguro de que su cara estaba brillando en la oscuridad de pura vergüenza. Con paso rápido caminó hasta la habitación del fondo del pasillo y metió la llave en la cerradura sin mirar a los lados. La puerta cedió sin un ruido y él entró arrastrando los pies por la moqueta rasposa. La decoración del cuarto era lo más hortera que había visto en mucho tiempo, y la iluminación rojiza no ayudaba. Con un gesto invitó a su acompañante a entrar, cosa que éste hizo tan rápidamente como él. Ambos se quedaron mirando al suelo sin saber qué hacer.

- Mmmm... Bueno... - carraspeó Hattori, buscando un lugar donde sentarse. Eligió primero la cama, pero antes de llegar cambió de opinión y se fue a apoyar en una cómoda. Cambió de idea nuevamente al ver una hilera de consoladores sobre la misma y finalmente resolvió quedarse de pie donde estaba. Conan le observó dar vueltas por la habitación y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

- ¡Venga, hombre, que no es para tanto! - y se sentó sobre la cama con fingida despreocupación. En fin, se suponía que limpiaban esos sitios con frecuencia¿no? Habría que confiar en el servicio...

Hattori se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a él en la enorme cama circular. Con su peso, ambos se hundieron en el colchón hasta el fondo, soltando ruidos ahogados de sorpresa.

- ¡Un colchón de agua! Tío¿pero qué habitación has pedido? - exclamó Conan, metido hasta el cuello en sábanas rosas, mientras intentaba, como Heiji, escapar de allí.

- ¡Y yo qué sé, la más barata! - respondió el joven de Osaka, casi lloriqueando. No quería tocar nada del mobiliario y al final acababa sumergido en el mayor foco de gérmenes de la habitación¡qué asco! A duras penas consiguió salir de allí y ayudar a su amigo, aunque con gusto lo habría dejado debatirse un ratito más.

Los dos se quedaron mirando jadeantes la trampa mortal de la que acababan de salir. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante.

- ¡Yo me quedo de pie! - exclamaron al unísono, y entonces empezaron a reír.

- - -

Kogoro apartó un instante la vista del televisor para echar un vistazo a lo que estaba haciendo su hija: llevaba toda la tarde de aquí para allá, llevándose cosas de un sitio y volviendo más tarde a colocarlas. Incluso había retomado una costumbre que había perdido a los cinco años, la de morderse las uñas.

- ¡Ran¿Te pasa algo, hija? - preguntó a voces. La chica asomó la cara por un resquicio de la puerta.

- Nada, papá. - dijo, y se encerró en su habitación.

Kogoro suspiró y abrió una lata de cerveza, preguntándose qué tenía tan ocupada a su hija como para no empezar a preparar la cena.

- - -

Conan sostuvo la píldora a la altura de los ojos, temblándole el pulso ligeramente.

- Bueno... Deséame suerte - le dijo a Hattori.

Lucía una sonrisa temblorosa cuando se la colocó sobre la lengua.

- - -

Ai se había pasado todo el rato desde que había vuelto del hospital metida hasta la nariz en la bañera. Primero se había enjabonado con su gel especial para los días depresivos, que olía a lavanda y romero y era particularmente _caro_. Se había frotado con su esponja exfoliante para eliminar las células muertas de la piel y se había lavado el pelo con su champú de farmacia para cuero cabelludo sensible, que llevaba camomila, para ver si de paso se le aclaraba el pelo. Después se había enjuagado bien y había llenado la bañera hasta los topes, le había echado un montón de sales de baño y se había dejado macerar durante media hora más o menos. Entonces, cuando ya olía lo suficiente a hierbas, había salido y se había echado una leche corporal tonificante y, aprovechando que tenía las uñas reblandecidas por el calor, se las había cortado y limado, luego se había arreglado las cutículas y, por último, se había secado el pelo con secador para que le quedase con volumen. Al término de todo esto se sentía calmada, suave y esponjosa.

Por eso le fastidió mucho que Hattori llegase de improviso cargando con el cuerpo inerte de Kudo.

- - -

Entre Agasa y Hattori llevaron al inconsciente Conan hasta la cama supletoria del laboratorio y allí le tumbaron. Su respiración era agitada y estaba cubierto de sudor, y cuando Ai le levantó los párpados y le enfocó con una linternita, comprobaron que sus pupilas no reaccionaban a la luz.

- Lo que faltaba - bufó. - Éste imbécil ha tomado el antídoto¿verdad?

Hattori asintió confuso. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar con claridad. Haibara entonces comenzó a desabrocharle la chaqueta y quitarle la camiseta con grandes dificultades.

- ¿Qué hacéis? - exclamó apremiante ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos. - ¡Hay que aflojarle la ropa¡Ayudadme a quitarle esto!

- ¿Pero qué le pasa? - preguntó Heiji, despertando por fin y procediendo a echarle un cable a la chica. Agasa se acercó también y recogió la ropa que le alcanzaban.

- Pues que se ha tomado una droga muy fuerte mientras estaba con la medicación del hospital, con la consiguiente sobredosis... - respondió Haibara, acercando la mejilla a su boca. - Y ahora ha dejado de respirar.

El detective del Oeste la miró sin reaccionar durante unos segundos, en los que ella no perdió el tiempo y le inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza al muchacho, le tapó la nariz con la mano derecha y comenzó a insuflarle aire. Dos veces. No respondía.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? - preguntó el profesor alarmado, con una mano ya en el teléfono. Hattori se encogió de hombros, asustado.

- ¡No sé, cuando veníamos hacia aquí todavía estaba consciente! De hecho, fue él quien me guió... ¡Mierda, joder! No tenía que haberle permitido...

El joven apoyó las manos en la cama, murmurando entre dientes como ido. Haibara, todavía ocupada con la reanimación, le echó una mirada de desaprobación.

- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ven aquí a ayudarme! - exclamó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. Hattori espabiló y se acercó a los dos muchachos, ocupando el lugar de Ai.

- Pon una mano encima de la otra, aquí... - le dijo ella.

- ¡Ya sé cómo se ha...!

- ¡¡Quieto!! - exclamó de pronto la chica. El grito sobresaltó tanto al profesor como al joven, los cuales cesaron inmediatamente su ocupación para mirar al cuerpo que volvía a moverse: Conan empezó a toser y, como Ai pudo comprobar posteriormente, su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Los tres soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

- Ponlo de lado... Así... - instruyó más tranquila. Se secó el sudor de la cara con el dorso de la mano. Luego se giró hacia el profesor. - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sin respirar?

Agasa colgó el auricular y se miró el reloj de pulsera, visiblemente contento.

- Apenas un minuto. No te preocupes, no habrá daño cerebral - dijo desordenándole el cabello cariñosamente. A ella no le importó... por una vez.

- Haibara...

La chica se giró al oír la ronca llamada: Kudo la estaba mirando directamente, con una mano pálida en el tórax desnudo que subía y bajaba agitadamente. De pronto Ai se ruborizó y no pudo evitar limpiarse los labios con la manga del albornoz, en un gesto tan rápido que apenas fue perceptible. Se acercó al muchacho cruzando los brazos por delante de su pecho, sólo ahora consciente de que no llevaba sujetador.

- ¿Qué quieres, Kudo?

Hattori se sorprendió de la frialdad de su voz, a su parecer impropia del gesto que acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, su amigo sonrió de medio lado y se colocó las gafas en su sitio, imperturbable.

- ¿Tienes otra pastilla?

Los tres miraron atónitos al chico, sin poder creerse que después de lo que le acababa de pasar aún siguiera pidiendo guerra. Se miraron por un momento, preguntándose quién sería el primero en estallar.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Agasa:

- ¡¿Estás loco, Shinichi¡¿Es que no ves lo que te puede ocurrir?! - gritó, haciendo que todos menos Conan (y porque no podía) dieran un paso atrás, asustados. Nunca habían visto al viejo profesor realmente furioso, y menos con el pequeño detective. - ¡¡No vas a volver a hacer una locura así mientras yo pueda evitarlo¡Ese antídoto queda vedado hasta que Ai y yo podamos...!

- Profesor... - la mencionada tiró de la manga del anciano y esté se calmó un poco; la joven miraba de forma extraña al detective.

- Kudo - llamó instantes más tarde con los ojos entornados. - Ponte de pie¿quieres?

Shinichi obedeció, mudo. Al principio, Hattori y Agasa no comprendían cuál era el motivo de la extraña petición, pero pronto soltaron ahogados murmullos de asombro. Heiji corrió a colocarse a su lado mientras él le miraba perplejo.

- ¡Kudo! - exclamó, sacudiéndole con vehemencia. - ¿Cuánto mides?

Extrañado por la pregunta, Conan intentó zafarse. - Pues no sé, poco más de metro y medio... ¡Suéltame!

No comprendía a cuento de qué venían las preguntas, y menos entendía la sonrisa satisfecha de Haibara.

- ¿Qué os pasa de repente?

Hattori puso su mano sobre la cabeza del chaval, excitado, y la sonrisa de Ai se ensanchó.

- ¿No lo ves, tío¡Hace media hora no me llegabas ni por el hombro!

Conan pestañeó, doblemente confuso. Pero era cierto¡lo veía todo desde más arriba, y la escayola del brazo hacía rato que le apretaba un poco!

- ¿Ha funcionado¿Estoy... creciendo?

Haibara asintió.

- - -

Hacía una noche templada, algo húmeda también. No estaba como para ir sin chaqueta pero a Ran, cubierta de sudor por cargar con la pesada maleta mientras corría, no le preocupaba. Un impulso la había llevado a preparar sus cosas, como si las palabras de Shinichi ("Volveré a buscarte") significaran un largo viaje. No sabía lo que había querido decir, pero pronto lo averiguaría. La calle dos estaba ahí al lado, pensaba. Un esfuerzo más. Y corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

En la agencia, Kogoro hablaba desesperado por teléfono.

- ¡Se fue corriendo con una maleta¡Sin darme una explicación, Eri...! - hizo una pausa. - No, lo tiene desconectado... ¿Qué hacía antes de irse? Recibió una llamada...

Dio vueltas por el despacho, angustiado.

- No lo dijo, pero oí la voz del niñato de Osaka, ese acento es inconfundible... ¿Sí? Te espero, entonces...

Colgó el auricular y se dirigió renqueante hacia su butacón de cuero gastado. Se desplomó sobre él y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos arrugado del bolsillo de la camisa. Encendió uno, aspiró, y echó el humo contra el cristal de la ventana. Afuera estaba oscuro como boca de lobo.

Y mientras tanto, Ran llegaba al número veintidós.

- - -

Hattori abrió la puerta. En el rectángulo de luz que se proyectaba sobre el camino gris estaba ella, sudorosa y agotada, con la camiseta de rayas verdes descolgada de sus hombros. El joven la hizo pasar inmediatamente y la condujo hasta donde presumiblemente nadie podría verles, o sea, el laboratorio subterráneo. A Ran le sorprendió el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente a pesar de que el profesor y Haibara no dejaban de moverse de un lado para otro, coger tubos y probetas y volver a dejarlos después de pasearlos un rato; tenía la sensación de que lo hacían por no quedarse quietos, y de hecho apenas la saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza - Ai ni siquiera eso -, ocupados como estaban cuando entró en la estancia.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó con la boca seca. Ai no le hizo ni caso y se metió tras una cortina verde caqui que había al fondo de la habitación, y que de alguna manera estaba fuera de lugar en aquel sitio. Dudando, Ran se acercó y la descorrió con un sonido de anillas metálicas.

Conan no estaba allí. La persona que yacía sobre aquella cama de sábanas finas, desmadejado y empapado en sudor, era, sin duda alguna, Shinichi. Exactamente igual que ocho años atrás; su mismo rostro adolescente, su misma constitución, sus mismas manos casi de adulto, sus exactos dieciséis años; como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Ran se desplomó en el suelo.

- - -

Abrió los ojos en un lugar distinto. Ya no estaba la luz blanquísima de los fluorescentes, no había olor a desinfectante. Se encontraba en una cama blanda, en una habitación de paredes curvas y numerosas ventanas que en aquel momento tenían todas las persianas bajadas.

El cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras, a excepción de la rendija de luz que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta y que era lo que le permitía ver sus alrededores. Ran se sentó en la cama, todavía algo mareada, y llamó en voz alta; en seguida apareció Agasa, con rostro de sincera preocupación.

- ¿Y Shinichi? - preguntó ella inmediatamente. El profesor puso su pesada mano sobre el hombro de la chica y empujó suavemente, forzándola a reclinarse de nuevo.

- Está todavía abajo... Será mejor que descanses hasta que te encuentres mejor.

- Ya estoy bien. Fue un mareo, eso es todo...

Agasa negó con la cabeza, y Ran soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó. - ¿Ya ha...¿Ya es él otra vez?

El anciano se tomó su tiempo para medir sus palabras mientras la joven le miraba fijamente.

- No... sabemos - respondió al fin -. El antídoto interactuó con la medicación del hospital y alteró su comportamiento de forma que ahora crece más lentamente que antes. No tenemos ni idea de si el proceso se detendrá en cuanto se suponga que debería, o si seguirá adelante sin más... Y como no sabemos qué aspecto debería tener Shinichi ahora... - se quitó las gafas y las limpió con el jersey - ...tendremos que esperar.

Levantó la vista hacia la joven y vio que estaba llorando. Agasa se sobresaltó. ¡Qué burro era a veces!

- ¡No, pero no te preocupes! Tenemos preparado un contra-antídoto en caso de que algo vaya mal... - Ran gimió de espanto con la noticia, de modo que a Agasa le entraron ganas de darse de cabeza contra la pared. - ¡No, no¡Es un proceso controlado! No volverá a ser Conan... Tranquilízate, Ai está vigilando, no dejará que le pase nada malo...

La joven alzó la cabeza, alarmada.

- ¿Ai¿Está con él ahora? - preguntó. El profesor asintió, algo confuso.

- Sí, claro...

- ¿Y Hattori?

- Con ellos, también... ¿Te pasa algo?

Ran se acomodó entre las sábanas, recelosa. No le gustaba que esa chica estuviera tan cerca de Shinichi... Siempre estaba ahí, a todas horas, y ella sabía reconocer a una mujer enamorada. ¡Y desde luego que Ai lo estaba de él! Incluso cuando pensaba que se trataba de Conan, Ran sentía unos terribles celos... Y ahora ella estaba con él mientras pasaba el peor momento, ocupando _su_ lugar. Por suerte, razonó, no estaban a solas.

Al fondo del pasillo, sin embargo, Hattori daba vueltas nervioso.

- Si Ran supiera esto, me mataría... - pensó.

**- - -**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**- - -**

**N. de la A:** ¡Este capítulo fue más largo que los demás! (La espera también, perdón UxD) Y también están todos ligeramente OOC, pero es que se me da muy mal no caer en eso.

Tampoco soy médico, así que me costó bastante redactar esto de forma que no pareciera que lo estaba leyendo de una enciclopedia (¡y lo estaba haciendo! XD) y aun así quedase bien explicado... Lo debí de revisar unas doce veces, estoy harta ya de él. --U

Y perdón a todos los fans de ShinichixRan por lo que voy a hacer. _evil grin_ Ahí queda eso...

_R&R!_ (L)

PD: Me encanta cada vez que meto a Hattori, porque es el único que levanta un poco la moral a todo el mundo. Las cosas tontas siempre pasan cuando está él... XD

PD2: La ruta que siguieron al salir del aeropuerto fue: de la parada de la Terminal 1 hasta Hamamatsucho, y de ahí tomaron la línea circular de Yamanote hasta Shibuya. No le interesa a nadie, pero yo soy la autora y lo pongo porque me da la santísima gana. Y porque busqué la información para algo, leches. XD


	10. Noveno: Da Capo

**- - -**

**CAPÍTULO NOVENO:**

**Da Capo**

**- - -**

El calor era insoportable dentro de aquella cama. Parecía que se derretían las paredes, que el aire sabía a azufre, que su cuerpo pesaba más y más y se hundía entre las delgadas sábanas, las cuales de repente pesaban un quintal. Abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua, ahogándose en su propio medio. Creía que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no era así.

Agradeció el súbito frescor de la toalla que alguien colocó en su frente. El agua chorreó sobre sus párpados calientes y se escurrió por su cuello hasta dejarle empapado el pelo de la nuca. El leve peso de la prenda lo tranquilizó. Abrió los ojos y vio por un resquicio la mirada azulísima de Haibara.

Su mano todavía estaba sobre su frente, sus dedos fríos le rozaron la mejilla al retirarse. Shinichi alzó la suya tratando de atraparla, pero ella fue demasiado rápida.

- ¿Dónde está Ran...?

Siempre ella. Siempre Ran. Haibara retiró la toalla de su frente y la reemplazó por otra fresca, quizás con demasiado ímpetu. Hizo un ruido desagradable, como de chapoteo.

- En mi cama - respondió escuetamente, sin mirarle a los ojos. Luego añadió: - Se desmayó al verte.

Él asintió lentamente. Echó un vistazo al laboratorio vacío.

- ¿El profesor?

- Con ella.

- ¿Y Hattori...?

- Hace diez minutos que espera fuera. ¡Tú le pediste que saliera de aquí! Creo que estabas delirando...

Shinichi la miró nuevamente con ojos febriles. Esta vez consiguió capturar su mano entre las suyas. El brazo derecho, ya libre de su escayola, casi no le dolía.

- Creo que _todavía_ sigues delirando - dijo ella fríamente. Él no la quiso soltar.

- Me voy a ir con Ran. Aceptaremos el programa de protección de testigos que me ofrece el FBI.

Ai dejó caer deliberadamente las toallas de mano en el barreño de agua fría. El mismo programa que ella había rechazado años antes.

- Sabes que no podrás volver a ver a tus amigos¿verdad?

Asintió. - ¿A esto te referías con que podría arrepentirme?

Haibara no contestó; ni siquiera parecía escucharle, con su mirada lavanda vagando incesante por la habitación. Pero él no había terminado de hablar.

- Haibara...

No pudo evitar girarse al oír su nombre. Él tenía los ojos llorosos por la fiebre.

- Sabes que si quisieras algo de mí..., alguna última cosa..., yo te la daría¿verdad?

Una callada mirada de desdén. La muchacha alzó la cabeza hacia el techo tratando de reprimir las lágrimas en un gesto que intentó que pareciera altivo. Sin embargo, su voz sonó sin titubeos:

- Algo de ti... - dijo agriamente. - Lo que quiero de ti no me lo puedes dar.

No aguantó más y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico. Sus cabellos del color de la canela se desparramaron tapándole parcialmente el rostro.

- Quiero que me protejas...

- - -

Haibara abrió los ojos despacio, molesta por la interrupción y sin querer apartar su mejilla del latido arrítmico del muchacho. Desde el recibidor (que estaba justo por encima de sus cabezas) empezaron a oírse timbrazos, unos pasos, voces amortiguadas. Shinichi se incorporó para quedarse sentado y escuchó atentamente; muy a su pesar, Ai hizo lo mismo.

Silencio abajo. Les pareció oír arriba una voz conocida, luego otra de mujer, también la del profesor; demasiadas paredes en medio para distinguir lo que decían. De pronto, una nueva se sumó: la de Hattori.

¡Plam! Un ruido fuerte, gritos, Hattori hablaba asustado; ambos se miraron por un instante, antes de saltar de la cama y subir atropelladamente las escaleras de caracol. Al llegar arriba, Shinichi chocó de frente contra una igualmente preocupada Ran, que le miró con una mezcla de angustia y asombro pintada en la cara.

No tuvieron tiempo de charlas. Kogoro Mouri estaba zarandeando a Heiji por el cuello de la camiseta y éste, no sabían muy bien si por miedo o porque le cogió desprevenido, no atinaba a defenderse.

- ¡Papá! - Ran se unió al profesor y a su madre Eri, que intentaban detener al furioso detective antes de que Hattori reaccionase (porque, siendo francos, el hombre ya no estaba en edad de meterse en peleas). Cuando éste vio a su hija, se detuvo en seco.

- ¡Ran¿¡Dónde te habías metido¿¡Qué está...!?

Entonces notó al joven que se apoyaba en la pared del pasillo, al fondo, y lo que vio tampoco le gustó demasiado. Sin reparar en Ai, oculta tras las espaldas de Shinichi, solamente se fijó en él, en su camisa abierta y sus calzoncillos, en su piel sudada; y también en la cara surcada por las lágrimas (ya secas) de su hija. Juntó dos y dos y no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Lo que siguió fue un guirigay en el que salió a relucir el padre sobreprotector que Kogoro llevaba dentro y las dos luchadoras innatas que eran Eri y Ran, que fueron quienes impidieron que el hombre se liase a tortas de nuevo con alguien la mitad de viejo que él. Pero aun sabiendo que su juventud era una baza a su favor, Shinichi suspiró aliviado cuando las dos mujeres redujeron al detective.

- ¡¡Ya está bien, papá!! - exclamó la Ran fuerte y decidida de siempre mientras sujetaba con brío el brazo de su progenitor. - No me ha hecho nada¿vale? Déjame hablar con él...

Por un momento Kogoro vaciló, dudando si darse por vencido o levantarse ahora que el agarre no era tan fuerte y darle un sopapo al sinvergüenza que le estaba robando a su niñita; pero finalmente suspiró derrotado y asintió, siendo al instante liberado por sus dos captoras. Arrastrando los pies, fue hacia el salón y se dejó caer en un sofá cercano, resignado.

- Que alguien me haga el favor de preparar un café...

El profesor Agasa y Hattori se fueron rápidamente a la cocina con la clara intención de desaparecer del mapa durante un rato. Los que quedaron en la habitación se miraron, incómodos. Entonces Eri, que no había dicho nada en todo el rato, se aproximó a su hija con el semblante serio y se inclinó sobre su oreja:

- Te advertí que no te enamorases de un detective - susurró. Ran sonrió débilmente.

- Pero mamá, entonces ya era demasiado tarde...

Con una última mirada, avergonzada pero decidida, tomó de la mano al chico y se lo llevó de allí. Fuera de la vista de los padres, Haibara se les acercó y, con una sonrisa algo triste, le entregó a Shinichi una nueva píldora, distinta a las anteriores.

- Por si la necesitaras...

- - -

La pareja caminó por el pasillo curvo ignorando el pesado silencio que se hizo en el salón. Estaban seguros de que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos, agolpadas en sus nucas a través del hormigón. Para refugiarse de ellas entraron en la habitación más cercana, que resultó ser la de Agasa. Las paredes blancas y los muebles de formas estrambóticas contrastaban con la colcha de cuadros típicamente de abuelo que cubría la cama.

Tan pronto como cerraron la puerta, ambos se miraron. Para Ran, era toda una novedad tener que alzar la vista para ver sus ojos (a los dieciséis sus alturas eran prácticamente iguales). Para Shinichi, lo sorprendente era sentir que su mano era ahora más grande que la de ella. Acarició los finos dedos, como queriendo asegurarse, y ante ese simple movimiento ella respondió pegándose a él, los dos cuerpos apretados contra la puerta pero sin atreverse a ponerse una mano encima.

Lentamente Ran rodeó con los brazos la cintura del joven y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho; su pelo color chocolate le hizo cosquillas en el mentón. En ese momento él se dio cuenta de cuán alto era ahora.

- Abrázame - exigió ella.

Shinichi obedeció. La leve punzada que sintió en la muñeca derecha no le importó lo más mínimo, demasiado consciente del cuerpo femenino que se estrechaba contra él. Una mano la posó en su espalda, ni muy arriba ni muy abajo, inseguro de qué hacer con ella. La otra la hundió entre su pelo, intentando acercar más la cabeza de la joven hacia sí mismo, y al hacerlo un escalofrío de placer se escurrió entre sus dedos y le sacudió los hombros.

Ni punto de comparación con el cuerpo de Conan. Un cuerpo inmaduro, incapaz de _apreciar_ enteramente a Ran. Ai decía que el veneno había dejado intacto su cerebro, pero no era cierto: había barreras físicas que no era capaz de sortear. Sentía, sí, pero no con la misma intensidad.

Por eso ahora temblaba con el mero roce de su cabello entre los dedos, con la presión de sus brazos a su alrededor. Era imposible acercarla más, pero no tenía suficiente. Quería más de ese calor...

- Basta, Shinichi...

La voz amortiguada de la chica contra su camisa lo sacó de su trance. No sabía en qué momento ella había tenido que ponerse de puntillas debido a que la fuerza con la que la estaba sujetando era tal que casi la levantaba en volandas. Dejó que se posase suavemente en el suelo, aunque no quiso separarse de ella. Ran volvió la cabeza y su cabello volvió a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - le escuchó decir. Él seguía acariciándole el pelo. Muy a su pesar apartó la cara del hueco de su cuello y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? - le preguntó. Ella le echó una mirada asustada pero asintió.

- Sí, pero... ¿adónde?

- No lo sé.

Mientras ella le miraba incrédula Shinichi le explicó que el FBI estaba dispuesto a darle una nueva identidad. Ahora que había recuperado su cuerpo, lógicamente no podía pasearse por ahí con su verdadero nombre, y gracias a los buenos amigos que tanto él como su padre tenían por esos campos... Ran escuchaba todo con los ojos como platos, la frente de nuevo apoyada contra la clavícula masculina.

- Pero... no volveré a ver a _nadie_ - dijo al final ella. - A papá... Mamá... Sonoko...

El dormitorio quedó en silencio. El joven colocó calladamente la barbilla sobre su hombro.

- ...Tal vez podamos...

Pero ambos sabían que no era cierto. Ran volvió a llorar calladamente contra su camisa, arrugándola en sus puños, y él simplemente mantuvo la mirada baja. El murmullo proveniente del salón contiguo se volvió de pronto muy audible en la muda habitación. Entonces, ella volvió a hablar:

- Me pides que lo deje todo... A mis padres, a mis amigos, mi casa, mi nombrey mi_ vida_. Te vas durante casi diez años, pero en realidad no te vas; me tratas como a una tonta, me mientes y me engañas y cuando por fin vuelves... ¿me dices que es para marcharte definitivamente¿Y tengo que escoger entre perderte a ti o perder todo lo demás?

La voz de Ran era un susurro cargado de resentimiento. Chasqueó la lengua.

- En realidad la respuesta habría sido muy simple hace un tiempo... Porque no había diferencia; tú _eras_ todo lo demás. Pero ahora no lo sé, Shinichi, no sé si debería volver atrás, olvidarme de que Conan alguna vez ha existido e intentar ser feliz así contigo... O si lo mejor sería olvidaros a los dos y seguir adelante con mi vida... sin vosotros.

Él escuchaba todo en silencio, no para que ella pudiera desahogarse como lo estaba haciendo, sino porque el miedo lo tenía paralizado. Peor que cuando perseguía a un criminal, peor que cuando el perseguido era él; era un miedo mucho más terrible.

- ¿Sabes? A su manera, Conan me hacía feliz; él ocupó tu lugar durante estos años sin yo darme cuenta. Se suponía que tenía que cuidarle, aunque en realidad era al revés. Pero ahora no hay posibilidad de seguir como siempre... porque Conan no es Conan, pero Shinichi tampoco es Shinichi.

Ni Ran misma sabía muy bien qué estaba diciendo, ni por qué hablaba de Conan en tercera persona y en pasado, como si hubiera muerto o se hubiera marchado muy lejos... Lo que más le asustaba era que también lo hacía con Shinichi porque, de alguna forma, el hombre que la rodeaba con sus brazos no era ni uno ni otro para ella.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio, ese silencio relativo en el que se oían las voces apagadas de los padres de Ran y el tictac cercano del reloj sobre la mesita de noche; sonido que se unió en canon al latido cadencioso de dos corazones. La camisa mojada se les pegaba a la piel.

Shinichi separó a Ran de sí mismo para mirarla a los ojos. Tenía marcas rojas en los carrillos y mechones de pelo pegados al rostro, pero incluso con ese aspecto el detective supo que entre Haibara y ella, no habría habido lugar a dudas; había elegido bien. Con dedos calientes acarició la mejilla de la muchacha, causándole un estremecimiento.

- Aun así... ¿Quieres intentarlo?

**- - -**

**CONTINUARÁ**

**- - -**

**N. de la A:** EXÁMENES, EXÁMENES, EXÁMENES. ARGH.

El próximo capítulo es el epílogo. Argh. Perdón por la incoherencia y el tremendo OOCness... Me costó que me saliera así de sumamente pasteloso y horrible, así que imaginaos cómo era antes. Blerg.

A seguir labrándome un futuro. O me puedo pegar un tiro, también. ::saca apuntes de FOL:: XoX

_R&R?_


	11. Epílogo: Coda

**- - -**

**EPÍLOGO:**

**Coda**

**- - -**

Era noche cerrada y las luces de las farolas eran lo único que iluminaba las calles a esas horas. Aquella ventana en el último piso de un edificio viejo y desconchado enmarcaba un paisaje de vías ferroviarias, luces eléctricas y cables de alta tensión; un paisaje que Ran observaba distraídamente mientras picaba cebollas en su nueva cocina. El transistor rumiaba noticias con interferencias; ninguna que le interesase.

El apartamento que el FBI les había proporcionado no era, ni mucho menos, todo lo grande que podría ser con el dinero de los padres de Shinichi. Pero Ran, acostumbrada a las dos habitaciones más cocina y baño del de su padre, se encontraba como perdida en aquel piso desangelado. Apenas les había dado tiempo a desempaquetar lo (poco) que les habían dejado llevar y a la joven le parecía que absolutamente todo allí olía a polvo.

Había terminado de hacer la cena y fue a despertar a Shinichi, que dormitaba en el sillón de orejas que habían secuestrado de la mansión de los Kudo. Se había acostumbrado a doblar las rodillas cuando se sentaba y ahora quedaba hasta cómico verlo acurrucado como un gatito o un niño pequeño en un asiento en el que cabía por los pelos. Se lo quedó mirando unos instantes y luego le sacudió ligeramente por el hombro; él murmuró algo inaudible pero no se despertó.

Ran sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Ésa sería su rutina a partir de ahora.

- - -

Había un reloj de plástico imitando a madera en la pared, de los horteras y baratos _"made in China"_, dejado allí por los antiguos inquilinos de la casa. Para qué podrían querer un reloj de pared en el dormitorio, eso Ran no se lo podía imaginar. El caso era que el dichoso aparatito hacía un ruido demasiado fuerte para ser tan cutre y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a ponerse a sonar como un carillón. Llevaban una semana viviendo en aquel lugar y cada noche la muchacha se preguntaba por qué no lo habían quitado ya de allí, pero por las mañanas siempre había algo más importante que hacer (ir a prestar declaración a la policía, arreglar el traslado de universidad, comprar útiles para el hogar, ropa...) y hasta la noche siguiente no volvía a acordarse del ruido.

Pero ya era suficiente. Resollando, se levantó de la cama y retiró con cuidado el odioso trasto de la alcayata. "Habrá que colgar otra cosa aquí", pensó mientras se lo llevaba a la cocina y lo dejaba sobre la encimera; ya decidiría qué hacer con él al día siguiente. Arrastrando los pies, volvió a su cuarto y se acostó de nuevo junto a Shinichi.

Éste se revolvió en sueños cuando los pies fríos de Ran tocaron los suyos y tiró de la manta hacia su lado; ella no pudo evitar reír en voz baja. Bueno, bueno, si se empeñaba en robarle la colcha... Se arrimó más a él y le abrazó con timidez, contenta por primera vez en varios días (por fin parecía que las aguas volvían a su cauce después de tanto tiempo). Con cuidado de no despertarle, pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de él, cruzándolos en su estómago, y apoyó la mejilla contra su espalda caliente, notando cómo un suspiro le llenaba los pulmones.

Y pestañeó.

Algo andaba mal.

Sin saber muy bien qué era, Ran se sentó en la cama y escudriñó a su pareja con los ojos entornados, en medio de la oscuridad. Como no le pareció ver nada raro, volvió a tumbarse y trató de dormir, pero... la inquietud no se iba.

Una vez más se incorporó. ¡Clic! Shinichi parpadeó ante el súbito destello de luz y se giró, con un ojo más abierto que el otro y más dormido que despierto, para ver qué le pasaba a la chica. Ésta le miró de arriba a abajo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - masculló con la boca llena de telarañas y rascándose el cogote.

Ran se acercó a él y le rodeó con los brazos sorpresivamente, haciendo que el joven se sonrojase.

- ¡¿Qué haces¡¿Qué pasa!? - exclamó, muy abochornado, pero ella siguió sin contestar. En su lugar soltó su cintura y, atrayéndole hacia sí por los hombros, acercó su cara hasta que faltaba un milímetro para que sus labios se tocaran. El rubor en las mejillas de Shinichi lució como una bombilla, pero al mismo tiempo sus músculos se relajaron marcadamente.

- Oh... Ya veo...

Quiso juntar más su cuerpo con el de la chica, pero en el momento en que sus manos se posaron en su cintura, Ran se separó bruscamente de él, dejándole, entre otras cosas, con cara de tonto.

- ¡Lo sabía! - susurró más para sí que para él. - ¡Lo sabía!

- ¿El qué sabías? - gruñó el joven, desilusionado hasta el punto de considerar darse media vuelta y seguir durmiendo. A fin de cuentas, mañana tenían que madrugar...

- Tu espalda es muy estrecha... Y tus pestañas me hacen cosquillas en la mejilla.

Shinichi se rascó el cuello con notable falta de interés.

- Bueno, lo siento mucho¿eh? Perdona por no...

- ¡No, no me entiendes¡Es _más_ estrecha que antes! - interrumpió Ran, saltando de la cama y tirando de él para que hiciera lo mismo. - ¡Y mírate!

Le empujó hasta que estuvieron frente a la vieja cómoda. El espejo les devolvió la mirada, una particularmente polvorienta y desgastada. Al principio no notó nada, pero al ponerse ella a su lado, el joven constató, horrorizado, que había perdido al menos medio palmo de altura. Sus ojos nerviosos se cruzaron con los de Ran, ahora rebosantes de llanto. Un hipido se le escapó al abrir la boca:

- Y tus pestañas sólo me rozan la mejilla... cuando eres Conan.

- - -

Llevaba la lámpara encendida toda la noche y la luz de ésta comenzaba a mezclarse con la que se filtraba por las rendijas de la persiana, dejando la habitación a parches de tonos amarillos y rosados. En las paredes no había cuadros; únicamente apoyadas en el suelo había algunas pinturas al óleo típicas de abuela, que habían sido puestas allí hasta que se decidieran a tirarlas. Ahora ya ni se molestarían en hacerlo.

En la cama, también de madera apolillada, estaban los dos muchachos. No se habían vuelto a meter bajo las sábanas, simplemente yacían el uno en brazos del otro sobre la colcha naranja, con sendos gestos apáticos en el rostro. Ran se frotó los ojos con la manga del pijama por decimosexta vez, mecánicamente. Al parecer ya no le quedaban lágrimas que verter.

A Shinichi le quedaban demasiadas, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para llorar.

- Oye... - susurró ella, tan bajo que parecía que no había emitido ni un soplo de aire. Por toda respuesta, él le acarició los mechones de pelo que le cubrían la oreja.

- Dime, Shinichi... ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

El colchón crujió y chasqueó sin motivo aparente mientras ellos seguían inmóviles contemplando la nada.

Suspiró: - No hay razón para seguir con el programa, y no quiero que seas infeliz. Volvamos...

Ran acomodó la cabeza en su hombro, todavía observando el aire con ojos vidriosos.

- De acuerdo.

Un ruido infernal de piezas metálicas chocando atronó la estancia. El suelo tembló un poco. Luego, se fue. Un tren.

Ran se abrazó más al cuerpo empequeñecido de su pareja. Cogió su mano y la comparó con la suya; las puntas de sus dedos eran unos milímetros más largas, la palma más ancha también. Estaba encogiendo más rápido de lo que esperaba. En unas pocas horas... Qué extraño le resultaba todo.

Él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a crecer y menguar así. Normalmente empezaba a humear, tenía palpitaciones y de pronto, ya estaba. El dolor cesaba y era de nuevo Shinichi o Conan, lo que correspondiese en cada caso. En esta ocasión, la agonía iba a durar un buen rato. Pronto empezarían a encogerse sus huesos, músculos y órganos, y... oh, ya conocía esa sensación.

Ya era de día. Oyeron un revoloteo en el alféizar de la ventana que tenían detrás, y el sonido de patitas repiquetear en él. El ambiente de la estancia estaba muy cargado e, inmóviles sobre la gran cama, ambos parecían muñecos de porcelana que llevaran mucho tiempo en un desván.

Ran sacudió suavemente la mano de él. Le miró a los ojos.

- Pero volverás¿verdad?

Shinichi no pudo aguantar más. Apretó fuertemente a la chica entre sus brazos y se estremeció, ocultando la cara en su hombro. No lloraría, ella lo sabía bien; era demasiado orgulloso; pero ese gesto sirvió para demostrarle que no podía ser fuerte siempre y que la necesitaba. A Ran se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, otra vez.

- Cásate conmigo.

La propuesta vino sofocada por la tela del pijama, pero suficientemente audible en el cuarto naranja. Ran se quedó helada en el sitio, incrédula ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Qué...¿Qué dices, Shinichi? - barbotó. Los ojos se le habían secado por la impresión.

El chico desenterró la cara de su hombro y habló con los labios pegados a la mejilla de Ran.

- Aún me quedan unas horas. Vayamos al Ayuntamiento y casémonos, y así sabrás... así sabrás que no me marcharé.

- ¿Qué dices¿Estás loco? - sollozó la joven, intentando quitárselo de encima. Shinichi la miró con desesperación, apoyando frente contra frente.

- Por favor... Cásate conmigo...

Silenció sus protestas con un beso, uno breve pero relajante para la muchacha, quien se dejó mimar un poco. Demasiado había tenido que soportar ya... Los dos se quedaron adormilados unos minutos, disfrutando del calor del otro. Finalmente, Ran reunió valor suficiente para contestar:

- ...No quiero.

Shinichi tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Lentamente, alzó la cabeza - ahora era él quien estaba más abajo - y la miró, pensando que había oído mal.

- Voy a casarme contigo - dijo ella con voz firme -. Lo haré, pero no ahora. Si lo hiciera, sería como si me dijeras que luego no podrá ser, que no tendremos otra oportunidad... Y quiero pensar que no es así. Además... - su voz se quebró - no quiero casarme con esta identidad que se ha inventado el FBI, quiero ser Ran cuando llegue ese momento. Así que...

Llevó las manos al rostro de Shinichi y le habló entre besos, consciente de que no le quedaban muchas horas.

- ¡Así que pon a esa amiguita tuya a trabajar, consigue un antídoto que funcione, y después te casarás conmigo¿Está claro? - exclamó con fuerzas renovadas.

El detective no pudo evitar sonreír, porque por fin Ran se comportaba con normalidad. Y ésa era la chica que él quería ver todos los días.

- ¡Claro que sí, _Rancita! (1)_

Ella bufó, descontenta por el apodo, mientras notaba cómo la mano del chico le acariciaba el pelo. Una mano adolescente.

- - -

La campana del instituto Teitan tocó su melodía de cuatro notas en el aire cálido de junio. Conan, vestido con su uniforme azul y la cartera colgándole de un hombro, suspiró frente a la puerta principal.

Un revoloteo de faldas y pelo canela pasó por su lado, sonriendo.

- Bienvenido de nuevo, Kudo.

**- - -**

**FIN**

**- - -**

**N. de la A:** Voy a llorar. UxD ¡Me da pena acabarlo¡Y me da más pena acabarlo _así! _Pero siendo realistas, esto no podía salir bien... Ay. Lo siento. UxD

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido el fic desde el principio, o desde el medio, o los que lo vayáis a descubrir una vez finalizado. Le cogí mucho cariño a esto, sobre todo porque surgió en mi cabeza a principios de curso, y lo termino hoy, igual que las clases. Ojalá los siguientes que haga los coja con tanto entusiasmo como éste... Snif, me pongo sensiblona. XD

Un beso a todos. No me matéis, aún tengo historias que contar... XO

_(1) Rancita_ es el apodo más cutre que uno se pueda inventar (bueno... tal vez _Ranita_ sea peor), pero me niego a poner _Ran-neechan_, que es más mono y más todo pero está en japonés, y... ugh, ya hice eso demasiadas veces. UxD Además, creo que en el episodio en el que vuelve a ser Shinichi, la llama así y ella le riñe, en España lo tradujeron así... En serio, si a alguien se le ocurre algo mejor que eso o "hermana Ran", que parece que está hablando con una monja...


End file.
